Letters to Romeo
by mymistress
Summary: Kim Crawford had a complicated life. Her parents pay no mind to her when she explains how far she's come in her karate training. And her dojo, The Wasabi Warriors has a new recruit that shares a horrible past with her. Which makes the relationship between her and her penpal even closer but it is all too good to be true? AU.
1. Surprise Guest

"Ow! Kim!" Jerry moaned from the floor and Kim smiled triumphantly as he held his arm in pain. The two of them decided-or better yet Jerry decided that Kim needed to re-earn her black belt at the Wasabi dojo because the Black Dragons had considered her a black belt but Jerry needed to make sure.

Which led to crying and screaming.

Kim tried not to laugh while Jerry continued to do both.

"Am I qualified to be a black belt now?" Kim smirked. Jerry got up and scowled.

"Did anything come for me?" Milton said rushing into the dojo and looked around urgently.

"Why would anything to you, be sent to the dojo?"

"Because I'm expecting a letter from my penpal. And I told my mother that the penpal thing was a science experiment and she just loves to open my mail." Said Milton.

"Thanks for ditching me." Eddie panted once he walked in. His head dropped and he held onto his knees before plopping down on the bench.

"I told you that I needed to do something at the dojo."

"I thought you meant tomorrow. Not while we're in the middle of playing Call of Duty!"

"Well, I meant today. Did anything come, Kim?"

"Not that I know of. And what is this penpal thing?" asked Kim who was beginning to feel confused.

"It's the program at school for anyone who wants someone to talk to. It's like for anti-bullying." Said Milton proudly. "I thought it would be cool and I know what my mother would say, so I've had them delivered here."

"Where do you hide them?" asked Kim,

"That is none of your business." Milton replied and entered Rudy's office. Kim chuckled when Rudy stuck his head out of the office. "By the way, this is not where I hide my letters. I'm simply taking a look at Rudy's fine china."

"Mhm. I was guessing." Kim laughed. Milton shut the door and Kim sat next to Eddie, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Why's Jerry crying in the locker room?" asked Eddie who could hear the echoes of Jerry crying and muttering something in Spanish.

"I beat him at sparring and mainly beat him. He said that I wasn't a certified black belt."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well. Now I am." Kim smiled, "So, do you have a penpal at school."

"No!" said Eddie dramatically. Kim shot him a look and he slumped over. "I was thinking about asking somebody to see if Grace has one. I really want to talk to her but I don't know how."

"First tip, is to not ask cry baby over there on how to pick up girls because he doesn't even have one. Second is-"

"I am a genius!" Rudy exclaimed, and sauntered towards them. Jerry came out from the back and Milton carefully came out of Rudy's office, holding a couple letters.

"How?" asked Kim.

"How? HOW?! This is how! Do you all remember who founded this dojo? The one and only, great and almighty Bobby Wasabi?"

"Yeah." They chorused.

"Well, guess who I got to come join us tomorrow in the dojo before we face the Black Dragons in the National tournament coming up?"

"Bobby Wasabi?" Jerry guessed.

"Nope, but very close. The grandson of the man who trained Bobby Wasabi himself." Said Rudy excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! Rudy! How did you do that?" Kim asked, astonished.

"He accidently dented my car on his skateboard!" said Rudy in the same excited tone.

"How is that good?" asked Milton.

"It's good my young grasshopper because he said that he would do anything to repay me and before he completely destroyed the side of my car, he did some amazing stunts and I asked where he learned and he said his grandfather taught him and he's a black belt in karate and just be happy with me!" Rudy ordered and looked at Milton skeptically,

"What were you doing in my office?"

"Nothing! Just making sure that there was no dust lying around. Can't have you breathing in those toxic fumes when we have a celebrity to entertain." Said Milton nervously. But Milton bringing up the boy who wrecked Rudy's car made Rudy happy again.

"So, we're having another black belt in the dojo? Sure you don't want to verify him, Jerry?" said Kim.

Jerry imitated her and gave her the deadliest stare he could muster up on the spot.

[*]

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Kim hollered and made a detour to the kitchen when the smell of lasagna made her mouth water.

She walked into the kitchen and smiled at her maid, Minny.

"I thought you had the day off?"

"Do I ever?" Minny joked and turned on the faucet in the sink.

"Where's my parents?"

"There in the living room, discussing bills and such."

That was Kim's cue to go upstairs and into her room. They probably didn't want to hear about what happened with her day anyway.

They never do.

She pulled out her phone and scrolled through the contacts. Jerry wasn't talking to her until she apologized for hitting him and Eddie was probably in his room playing his games and then Milton was probably writing to his penpal.

Wow, at the time the thought seemed stupid. Kim didn't really need a penpal, she had plenty of friends.

Like, Grace who has now fallen into the category of frienemy. Which isn't the best place to be, since the word enemy is there.

And Frank, who she really didn't want to talk to.

Wow! She felt pathetic. Maybe, a penpal wouldn't be so bad.

Especially at a time like this.

[*]

"Kim? What are you doing here? You didn't do anything bad, did you?" asked her Principal Moorely.

"No, sir. I came to ask you about the penpal program at school. I would like to have a penpal."

"Oh! Well. Go see Miss Torres tomorrow about that and I'm sure she'll have someone for you."

"Thank you." Said Kim and then she left to find Miss Torres.

[*]

Kim kicked the other dummy and it fell to the ground with the other ones. Milton, Jerry and Eddie tried doing the same thing and succeeded.

"Hey, Kim. What's that in your bag?" asked Milton and Kim blushed.

"None of your business."

"Touche-"

"Da da! I'd like to ask you all to say hello to our new member Jack!" Rudy bellowed and Kim turned her head from Milton to the doorway and to the boy who had haunted her childhood when they were kids.

Jack Brewer.

**Author's Notes**: Review please :D. This is my first Kick fanfic so I didn't know if it was good enough or not.


	2. Dear Whoever This May Be

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' It.

She screamed.

What was he doing here? Are there not enough states in this country that he can go bring his shaggy head of hair to?

Gosh! What did she do to deserve this? She got good grades; she went to church…sometimes. She listened to her parents when they actually felt like talking to her.

No one deserved this! She didn't deserve this! Seeing him after seven years felt like a punch in the stomach, which no matter how you put it, hurt.

Like hell.

Memories came flooding back like rapids.

They were staring at her, she felt it. She looked at the five boys who seemed to be shocked. Well, she had screamed randomly. Just because of a random celebrity in the doorway.

They probably thought she was screaming because of him.

Which was true but not for the reason they think.

The reason that she didn't want to elaborate on. Though it seemed more than happy to make an appearance in her mind.

She pushed it back and put an innocent look on her face like nothing had happened.

After realizing that she wasn't going to explain, Milton shouted, "What in the fuddy pudding was that?"

Might as well play dumb.

"Don't know. I thought I saw a spider." Said Kim who looked at everyone but Jack, thinking that she might scream again at the sight of him.

She didn't but that didn't stop Rudy from retrying the warm welcome. Jack moved along as Rudy stood in front of each of them.

"This is-"

"Jerry." Said Jack.

"This is M-"

"Milton." Jack shook his hand and moved to Eddie.

"This is Edd-"

"-ie." Jack finished and Rudy tried his best to keep smiling, then they moved to Kim.

"And finally,-"

"Kim, right?" Jack smiled at her. Her stomach dropped as he stuck out his hand to shake hers. Right? Right? Did he not remember who she was? It wasn't even that long ago! Just seven years, not so bad but really? Nothing?

"Kim!" Rudy shouted and she jumped, carefully sticking out her hand. Jack smiled again and shook it. His hand was warm and soft and what was she thinking? She couldn't be thinking such things, especially about him.

His hand was disgusting and his hair was in desperate need of a haircut. He wasn't all that. Just that little ten year old that used to sit with her on her front porch and talked an-

STOP!

No reminiscing.

He wasn't worth reliving the pain and now that she thought about it, he wasn't worth anything that she gave him.

Kim nodded and pulled her hand back two seconds after touching his. She needed to leave.

"Nice to meet you." Jack smiled again and he would soon see the result of her fist colliding with his face. His stupid smiles were becoming extremely annoying.

"Kim completely agrees. She's just really shy." Rudy added in when Jack kept staring at her, smiling.

"I gotta pee." Kim blurted out and blushed deeply at the amused and confused look on Jack's face. She ran to the locker room where she could go die of humiliation.

[*]

Well, whoever lived at 199 Main Street was about to receive one hell of a letter. She took the paper out of her bag to make sure she was sending it to the right person. Didn't want to freak out a random stranger with her ranting.

_Dear Whoever This May Be,_

_This is your penpal and I've had thoughts about what I was planning on saying. I've thought about asking the cliché things like "How are you?" or "What's up?" which is really just the same thing. Anyway, I've figured that you could be my personal venting system? I've just probably experienced one of the worst days of my life. My life was fine, I have my hobbies which I don't care to explain because-oh just! Why me? A blast from the past was much more of a blast than anything and I don't know what to do. This person goes to my school and let's just call him, Prince Charming. If he's even that. It's just so ridiculous how he just comes back into my life like this. Do you know what I'm saying?_

_Hell, I don't even know what I'm saying. Well, I think I've said a mouthful and I can't fit my life story into one letter!_

_Hope to hear from you soon, _

_-Anonymous_

Kim smiled at her work and hoped she didn't completely scare this person away. Maybe another nickname would be better. Anonymous just seemed so plain. But she didn't want to give herself away, what if this was someone she knew? Like Frank?

Ugh! That would probably make this day worse.

If that was even possible.

Kim sealed the envelope and held it tightly in her hands. She made her way down the stairs and out the door, walking to the post office.

She let a puff of air out of her mouth and a strand of golden hair flew from her eyes and the big brick building came into view. She approached the blue box and sent her letter, she walked away feeling relieved.

Now, just wait.

And wait until a reply.

[*]

"So, Bill I think that the profits should be split reasonably…" Her mother continued to say while her father texted another colleague on his cell phone.

"More chicken, Kimmy?" Minny asked and Kim nodded. Her parents continued to discuss business and Kim felt tired and curious. But not about what her parents were saying because they could go on forever.

Nope, it was about her penpal and whether or not he or she would even want Kim as their penpal, even though they didn't know it was her. It was nervewrecking waiting for a response. Anything could go wrong and that's the only thing that seemed to be happening for her today.

Kim cut her chicken and popped it into her mouth, biting her lip anxiously, wondering who her penpal was.

**Author's Notes: **It's only starting up! So please review and read :D


	3. Frienemies

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' It.

Kim was never patient.

That was an obvious fact. So, when she didn't hear from her penpal in a week, she wanted to know why. She didn't want to harass them or make them think she's clingy or desperate for a friend because she wasn't. Kim simply wanted someone to vent to and hopefully relate to as well?

She embraced the warm Saturday in the park, knowingly sneaking out as her parents got into another heated argument. They didn't even notice she was gone.

They never do.

Minny gave her an apologetic look and made her way to the bathroom and started scrubbing the toilet. Kim held a piece of paper in her hands, just in case her mind was somehow changed and she mailed her penpal the letter.

She crumbled it though and threw it in the garbage.

_Stop being clingy._

[*]

"Here you go, Here you go…" said a perky voice from down the hall. Kim immediately knew who it was. She turned around just in time to see Grace hand an envelope to Jack, who smiled just like he did at Kim when they had their reunion in the dojo.

The one he pretended he didn't know about. He always was a player, now that her head wasn't in the clouds; things seemed to be pretty obvious. Like how arrogant Jack Anderson wa-

"Hello Kimberly!" Grace said sweetly and handed her a light pink envelope. Kim looked at it skeptically.

Was this a bomb? She was trying to blow her up! In the sweetest way possible.

"What is this?"

"An envelope?" Grace questioned in the same innocent tone. She should join the drama club.

"I meant what's inside!" Kim snapped but Grace didn't look fazed. She simply cleared her throat and pointed to the envelope.

"It's an invitation to my birthday party." She said like Kim was a three year old learning the alphabet.

"Why are you inviting me to your birthday party?"

"Because we're friends silly!" Grace said and ruffled Kim's hair.

Kim wanted to say that they weren't. They were clearly frenemies. She didn't want Kim joining the squad but also kept her secret about Ricky Weaver from the boys until Eddie asked about it.

So clearly they weren't friends…

Or enemies.

This made them frienemies, the perfect definition of their relationship.

So obviously, you can't invite your frienemies to your birthday party or accuse them of trying to kill you…

Today has been a really off day.

In conclusion, Kim Crawford was shocked to be receiving such an invitation when they weren't even formally friends.

"Um…okay." Said Kim who then turned around and walked into the bathroom.

What was she going to wear? Then another thought popped into her head.

She remembered a light pink envelope being passed to Jack. Which meant…

Kim Crawford would not be attending this party.

[*]

Does he run her life now? Like he didn't take up enough of her life when they were kids? She could go to a party if she wanted to. She could do whatever she wanted. Jack Anderson didn't dictate her life! She was going to go and have the time of her life!

But what if he tries to talk to her? She already plans on keeping her distance with him in the dojo. No matter how his hair looks!

"Kim, dinner!" called Minny. Kim ran down the stairs and peaked out the front door. Letters were sitting on the porch and she grinned.

Maybe they wrote back…

She grabbed the pile and shut the door. Envelope after envelope flew over her shoulder when a letter from the address she sent it to wasn't there.

Bills, bills, bills…

Now she was a part of Destiny's Child. Did they really not want to talk to her? Did she rant too much or scare them into thinking that she's a crazy maniac?!

Why wouldn't they send something back?

She poked at her pasta, thinking about what she might've said for them to be scared off.

Did they know it was her? Did they recognize her handwriting?

They knew. It had to be.

Was it Eddie? Milton? Jerry? Now they knew she had actual problems! And even more…they know that she used to like Jack!

This was horrible! This was terrible!

"Kim, honey. How was school?" asked her father, George. She would've been excited to be a part of the conversation, but then she remembered something.

A tiny detail that her father overlooked because he didn't know how to stay quiet and he certainly didn't want to talk to her mother.

Today was Saturday.

"Great, dad. Just great…" She trailed off and chewed on some ice.

[*]

She didn't sleep.

Her mind was so full of garbage and stress that she couldn't keep her eyes closed without a horrible flashback making an appearance. Especially when it had something to do with a blonde little girl and her best friend with shaggy brown hair.

She opened her eyes and willed them to keep it that way. They did and when she saw the sun rise she climbed out of her bed and looked in the mirror. She looked horrible.

She could bag groceries with those dark circles under her eyes. Kim resembled a zombie.

Kim walked down the stairs and was met with Minny who was smiling widely.

Holding a letter to her chest.

"Kim. I found this in the pile of mail two days ago. I thought it was mine until…" She blushed and Kim realized that Minny had read it, but something inside her made her think that Minny had done this on purpose for some voodoo reason.

Kim took it, looking absolutely stunned. They wrote back! She ran up this stairs with unknown energy. She hadn't even slept.

She opened the letter:

_Dear Anonymous,_

_Well, thanks for leaving me a clever nickname! What am I going to be called? Anyway, I don't mind at all if you vent here. That sounds like what girls do…are you a girl? And I'm sure the little blast from the past will soon go away…the person can't be that bad? Right? I mean if you gave him such a nice name like Prince Charming. I guess I can't use that one. __. Anyway, thank you for taking the amazing nickname that I had set up for myself! Ah! I know!_

_-Call me Romeo._

**Author's Notes:** New Chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are welcome!


	4. A Very Attractive Picture

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kickin' It or any of the original characters.

_Dear Party Ghoul,_

_You are cordially invited to the all American ball of Grace Hamilton. _

_Attire: Formally Frightening._

_Date: October 31__st__ , 2012_

Blah blah blah, Kim thought in her head. She _would_ invite people a month from now. That's just how the princess works. At least Kim could pick out a costume that's 'formally frightening'. Maybe Romeo would be going!

The thought made her smile, he was funny. She wondered it Todd from Algebra, he was kind of funny when he was her tutor. No! Don't ruin it for yourself.

Ever since their ninth exchange of letters this week, Kim had begun to wonder who was this mystery man. Another thought came into her head as Kim stared at the piece of paper in her hands.

Her birthday! Her own birthday which was next week! What were her parents planning to…or better yet tell Minny to do for her.

Last year, her and the boys went to the amusement park and went on all the rides, with occasion vomit from Jerry who didn't think any of the rides were, "Cool, yo!". Then the four of them went back to Kim's house and ate their body weight in chocolate cake, yum!

That was probably the best 15th birthday ever. Now it was her sixteenth and she tried to think about anything that would make this on-

"Kim! Mail!" Minny sang from the staircase. Kim immediately jumped off her bed and rushed down the stairs.

Another letter! Another letter!

_Dear Anonymous,_

_Ever think of changing your pen name? Just a question __. Anyway, I don't think that chocolate is _that _disgusting if you're going to make such a big deal out of it then fine! Just make sure to put away your pitch fork and torches. Wouldn't want them to reach this beautiful face, now would we? I thought so ;) _

_Crap. My mom is going to break down my door if I don't get a move on. Bye, _Anonymous…

-_Romeo_

_P.s. You really should change that nickname, change it to Cherry. I like cherries._

She burst out laughing and shook her head at how immature he was, but then again she did threaten his life when he said that chocolate was almost as disgusting as bleu cheese.

And bleu cheese is disgusting.

And chocolate is _not._

Therefore, words were said about Kim gathering the village to go charge at Romeo's house with torches and pitch forks.

And then the last part. Was this the 50's? When did people use Cherry anymore? Did he like the book, _The Outsiders _or something?

It is a good book and then she found out he liked cherries.

Maybe it is Todd.

[*]

It is not Todd! Kim made a complete fool of herself on Monday morning in Algebra class when she hinted to him that she had a penpal.

Who's name was Romeo. Who liked cherries and then she attempted to get closer to him until he admitted something _huge. _

He didn't like cherries and despised them. She hated them too but it still made her stomach drop. Todd was very good-looking.

He didn't have a penpal. She continued to ask him until he finally admitted the final blow.

He was GAY!

She felt like an idiot. She was _beyond _humiliated. What gay guy would flirt with a person that admitted was a girl? Not Todd…

And she knew Romeo was flirting with her because who would suggest a name like Cherry and then add that they like cherries?

Clearly Kim was appealing to the male kinds but not to Todd…

What an idiot! That's the only thing was Kim thinking the entire lunch period.

"You okay, Kim? You're not even eating." Said Eddie, who then shoved a mountain of chocolate pudding his mouth.

Kim scowled at him and then dropped her head into her mashed potatoes. She then lifted her head up and looked at the three boys who were looking at her like she had two heads.

"I'm not eating because one, I'm pretty sure this school has a million health code violations, and two because I just made a complete ass out of myself in front of a really cute guy who likes cute guys…" Kim muttered the last part, remembering that Todd told her that he didn't tell anyone about it but she wouldn't stop talking.

Stupid mouth.

Stupid, traitorous mouth.

The rest of lunch would've been quiet except for the fact that Jerry had to open his mouth as well and call Jack over to sit with them and ironically, the only seat available was next to her and her potato covered face.

Very attractive.

But as smooth as she can be, she made elephant sized sounds trying to grab napkins to wipe her face.

And then the inevitable happened.

Kim found the napkin and wiped her face. But she was in the middle of cleaning her eyes when she slammed into someone.

That someone being Jack Anderson.

Who was holding a plate full of spaghetti which flew in the air and then landed on them.

Followed by the finale of the tray knocking her on top of Jack as well, making the two of them fall over.

The humiliation.

Oh! The horror!

It felt like the scene from _High School Musical _where everyone is dancing and singing and then chili fries landed in Sharpay's shirt.

But this was spaghetti which sadly reeked of garlic. And both of them were now covered in it. And to top it off, they were smushed together.

In front of the entire cafeteria.

Very attractive picture.

**Author's Notes: **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I wrote it today and I think I did a pretty good job for a spontaneous chapter. Well, not actually spontaneous because someone commented and just put 'update'. Which I thought was pretty straight-forward and then I checked the update date and it's been a week, I think I've left you in suspense enough ;D

Review and Follow! Love ya :]


	5. The Fantastic English Speaker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

It seemed like they would be on the floor forever until Kim remembered she landed on top of him and she would have to get up, so he could too. But the thought didn't come to her just yet.

They just laid there and Kim looked in his eyes. She thought he would say something that would make her blush.

Something cocky because that's how he used to talk when they were kids. She would giggle and blush and pretend that he still had cooties when they both knew that they both wanted to stop being the two flirty next door neighbors…

"It's Kim, right?" Jack asked when he managed to wipe some sauce from his eyes. That's when the croaked.

While only some memories returned, so did the painful part that they shared.

And then this.

He didn't even know who she was. And that's what hurt her the most.

That is also the moment Kim realized she could get up and she did. As soon as she did, she saw the whole cafeteria staring at them. Except she wasn't Gabriella Montez who just wanted to sing in the winter musical.

She was Kim Crawford who wanted nothing more than to get out of there.

Which is what she did.

No one called after her, no one even bothered to pull her aside and sneer at the people who were looking at her funny.

That's when Kim felt like crap. And she thought of nothing more than to speak to Romeo, whom she thought was her only real friend who happened not to be her homosexual tutor.

Her eyes started to water up as she ran into the bathroom, shutting the stall door behind her. But she wouldn't cry.

Not over having no friends that run after her.

And especially not over Jack Anderson, who didn't seem to give a flying fladoodle on where she was running to.

But a knock came from the door and Kim stopped sniffling.

Was it a murderer? She's seen all the _Scream _movies. Was this the end? What a horrible way to go.

Covered in mashed potatoes, spaghetti and Jack's sweet cologne.

Ignore the last one.

But it wasn't a murderer although she wished it was.

It was Milton.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"Why are you crying?"

"I asked you first."

"Well, we were worried about you an-"

"Wait! Who's we?"

"Um..Jerry, me and Eddie…and Jack." Milton meant to whisper the last one so she didn't hear but she did. And her head shot up immediately.

"Jack?" Kim questioned. How could he want to see if she's okay if he didn't even remember her? And somewhere, a little part of her wished that he could've come along too.

But that part quickly agreed with the other side when she realized how much she liked that idea.

"Yeah. A-Are you okay though?" Milton looked like he was trying to find the right thing to say which made him look like he was really uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now stop being such a girl." Kim laughed and threw her arm around Milton's shoulder. He gave a nervous chuckle before the two walked out of the bathroom together.

[*]

_Dear Romeo,_

_Have you ever been totally and completely humiliated? Well, I have. Completely and totally. In front of the entire school and guess who decided to get thrown in with the mess as well? Prince Charming! Oh my gosh! The humiliation was unbearable. Not kidding…_

_Anyway, I think my pen name is very much as cliché as yours is. Would you like me to change it to Juliet? Same thing. Mine just leaves a little more mystery, I could be a man after all ;D_

_And because of my incredibly crappy mood, I would like to suggest that any good pen pal would send their emotionally unbalanced fellow pen pal, a nice piece of fudge. No matter how revolted you get. Just a suggestion. _

_And I am NOT changing my name to Cherry! I'm not a ginger, I'm a b- you'll just have to find out later. And the other reason for me not changing my name to Cherry is specifically because you like them._

_-Anonymous_

_P.s. I can't see your face so I can't tell if you look like a big yellow troll that lives under a bridge or not. And I have a proposition for you since I felt a bit guilty for not changing my name, even though I hate cherries. But if you change yours to Chocolate, I'll change mine to Cherry ;)_

She slid the piece of paper in the envelope and sealed it. Then she added the address and began to walk to the post office. She felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. As she slipped her mail inside the blue box at the corner of her block, she felt someone behind her.

She turned around, ready to fight but quickly let her guard down as to who it was.

Jack who turned scarlet at the sight of her.

"Uh, whatcha' doing here?" He asked and scratched the back of his neck and looked at his shoes, making his bangs fall into his eyes. Kim tried to find that completely revolting.

She wanted to say, "Hunting for zebras." In her usual sarcastic tone but the words just weren't there.

"Uh, I uh-you know-uh…" Kim blushed and waved her hands around like she was actually having a normal conversation which seemed to be the exact opposite.

"Kim? I gotta use the mailbox." He said softly and she blushed and moved to the side.

Nice one. This is what sixteen years of English has done for her.

Absolutely nothing.

Then before she knew it, Jack had begun to walk away from her.

Oh, she was fantastic at speaking to people.

**A/N ~ Reviews are beautiful. So please leave me a beautiful comment.**


	6. Minny's Countdown

"Kimmy! Something came for you!" Minny shouted. Kim grinned instantly, knowing that it was either another letter from Romeo or the beginning of Minny's mysterious presents which she pretends just came in the mail, a few days before her birthday.

She rose from her bed and ran down the stairs. Once she saw that no letters have arrived, mainly because it was Sunday, her darted around the room and stopped at a large gift-wrapped box by the door.

"Who's it from, Minny?" Kim asked. Minny shrugged innocently and Kim bit her lip to keep from laughing at her crazy maid's antics.

"No clue." She replied.

"No address? No card?"

"It may be from Romeo…"

Kim burst out laughing and ran to hug her. Though the thought of Romeo somehow knowing about her birthday without her telling him made butterflies flutter in her stomach. What would he give her? Would he appear at her door?

He knew her address. That'd be too creepy, especially since she didn't even know what he looked like.

"I don't think Romeo and I are _that _friendly." Said Kim, with a twinge of disappointment lingering in her voice.

"I doubt it." Said Minny who then rolled her eyes. Kim blushed.

Minny walked over to the door and handed it to Kim, "Happy Birthday, Kimmy."

"Thank you, Minny or whoever gave me this." Kim smiled. She ripped open the wrapping paper without a second thought about keeping it after. Inside was a mixed CD that had the whole playlist on the back which included _LMFAO and Blink 182. _It included posters and more posters of Taylor Lautner and Justin Star.

She screamed, "Oh my gosh!"

"It took me ages to find! I didn't think any special edition CD existed until your little friend told me."

Well, really how could she hear? They were popular…or at least to her.

Wait! "Who said that?"

Minny raised her eyebrows but Kim didn't get it. "Romeo?" She guessed but Minny shook her head.

"That boy who with the long hair."

Jack.

[*]

Eddie, Milton, and Jerry continued to stuff their face and talk about how they couldn't girls except for Milton who was more than happy to point out that he had a girlfriend. Kim wasn't really paying attention to any of that.

She still couldn't believe how Minny had gotten a hold of Jack or how any of this made any sense. Did he ask about her? Did he ask Minny why she wanted to know? Did Minny even remember him? Where did they meet?

The whole thing was jumbled up in her mind and she just wished she could run home and tell Romeo about another story in her life, maybe she'd even tell him about the unspeakable relationship between her and Jack.

_That_ story she knew she couldn't tell Jerry, Eddie and Milton. It was too private and definitely too personal.

Jerry would laugh like the insensitive idiot that he is.

Eddie would try to think of an excuse to leave.

And Milton would try to comfort her but come out saying something stupid.

Ugh! Jack sounded like a better friend than they did.

No! Nope.

Take it back.

Jack was a worst friend by a longshot. He was a horrible human being who just happened to know her until they were thirteen years old. He knew that she loved _The All American Rejects _and etc. because she used to make him listen to it with her. He probably just wanted Minny off his back. He didn't care about her.

He never did.

Which began the circlular dilemma of why he didn't give Minny a fake band to search for. Why didn't he act like a complete jerk to her?

And why did he not remember a single detail about her? Not even her name, when Kim could make out every single thing that they did together? She could even spot him out now, though he looks so different than from when they were little.

[*]

"Chocolate or Red Velvet?" asked Minny who was deciding on which type of cake to make Kim for her birthday this Wednesday. Kim didn't really care about cake or really anything for that matter. She still couldn't focus.

Not even on chocolate! Which could always make her happy.

Freakin' Jack and his freakin' mixed signals.

"Kim! You haven't been eating the last few days and it's just getting ridiculous. Is there some karate thing that you're doing where you meditate and can't eat?" Minny joked. Her cheesy joke would've made her laugh but just made her remember Jack and his stupid black belt.

"I'm gonna go upstairs, Minny. I'm really tired, the boys wore me out with all their _fun._" Kim said weakly and then climbed up the stairs and into her bedroom.

[*]

Kim woke up at noon the next day, sicker than ever. But was surprised that Minny didn't wake her up to go to school. She knew her parents probably didn't even notice that she wasn't at breakfast.

Too busy ignoring each other.

She got up from her bed and almost jumped at her reflection. She looked like she just got out of an asylum. Her hair was all over the place and the ponytail that she'd put her hair in yesterday looked nonexistent.

"Minny!" Kim shouted from her doorway.

No response. She didn't hear the shower or stove. Which meant that Minny probably went out.

That meant…

She was all alone.

In a mansion.

Kim slowly went down the stairs and turned on the radio and slipped in her mixed CD.

_La La La by LMFAO _came on and Kim smiled.

"This is my jam!" She said and then began to dance throughout the house. For that moment, Kim didn't care about Jack or her feelings or anything hormonal. She didn't even keep a look out for the mail man but when he did come, she read Romeo's letter while continuing her 'amazing' dance moves:

_Dear Anonymous,_

_Well, he sounds really charming. That was sarcasm, I couldn't stop laughing at how you used to like this guy. He's a complete idiot. Did he even say sorry? Ah! I can just imagine. _

_And I think if you actually changed your name to Juliet, these letters would get really awkward. Especially since you're talking about another man to me! _

_And as much as I would love to help my emotionally unbalanced friend out, I hate chocolate ;P_

_I have never been so offended in my life! You hate cherries?! Oh, the horror! _

_Goodbye, my sweet Juliet._

_-Romeo_

_P.s. If you mean a good-looking,yellow troll than yes! My home under the bridge is very comfy, thank you very much!_

**Author's Notes: **45 Follows and Reviews and 24 Favs.

I can't even tell you how much this means to me! Thank you for reviewing and favoriting! I get every single notification on my phone and you don't know how excited I get about it and I'm happy you all like this story because it inspires me to write another Kick fanfic ;D

Reviews are always welcome!


	7. Happy Birthday, Kimmy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, though I would love to own Leo Howard ;D**

The smell of bacon greeted Kim on Saturday morning when she woke up.

Her mouth watered instantly as a dopey grin appeared on her face. Today was her birthday and she was going to be happy that was her motto for the day.

She ignored the medusa look-alike in the mirror and went down the stairs to see her petite maid, Minny running all over their large and over the top kitchen to make sure nothing was burning.

"Good morning, Minny."

The old woman turned around, a strand of grey hair falling out of her bun and landing over her nose, and frowned, "Kimmy! I was going to bring your breakfast to you! Go back upstairs until I finish down here!" She ordered.

Kim laughed and shook her head, "I'm not going upstairs, Minny. And you don't have to make so much food! Jerry and Eddie aren't coming here until later and I think we're going to Six Flags or something and then heading to Falafel Phil's. Pancakes and bacon would be just as good as an omelette and waffles and bacon and pancakes and hash browns and oh my gosh, that's a lot of food."

Minny wiped the sweat from her brow and smiled, "I know, I think I might have gotten a little carried away."

"A little? Minny, I think you could serve the whole town with this stuff."

"I'll take that as a compliment for my excellent cooking. If you don't mind, I would not like a blonde vulture hovering over me all day, so please at least wait in the dining room."

Kim groaned, "Fine."

She sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed an apple and began to play with it. She sighed heavily and looked through her parents' mail.

All she found were bills and was about to put the stack of letters down until the familiar sloppy handwriting of her good friend, Romeo.

_The letter._

The letter she received the day of her stupid dilemma with Jack and her wonderful dance party. Once she read it, it made her heart flutter slightly.

And she wasn't sure if it was her who led him on the whole time. Did he take her teasing as flirting? Did she just ruin a perfectly good friendship because of her lack of sophisticated friends?

But looking past the friendship stuff, Kim didn't mind the cute nickname he gave her. She even considered changing her name to Juliet or even ringing his doorbell to find out who this sweet guy was. But she wouldn't do that, and she didn't know how to respond to the letter without sounding nervous.

Even on paper.

She was so lost in her thoughts about how to move forward with her relationship with her new friend/crush that she didn't notice the huge pile of steaming food that landed in front of her face. Minny smiled brightly at her before walking back in the kitchen.

Leaving Kim with her thoughts of Romeo which was making her, I-could-eat-a-cow appetite to a fading, dull one that didn't want to look at the large plate of food.

Wow.

She did sound like a monk.

One bite wouldn't kill her.

[*]

"Kingda Ka! Let's go, Jerry!" Kim smiled at the tall coaster. Although she couldn't see it, Jerry turned pale. Once they got in line and made their way to the front, the woman who asked for their tickets was about their age with bright red hair and a perky smile, grinned widely at the pair of them.

"Oh, that's cute. You're going on with your girlfriend." Said the young woman whose name was Lily. Kim gave her a bemused look and then realized that she had dragged Jerry with her.

Which meant that she was holding his hand.

She pulled it away instantly in disgust, "I am _not _his girlfriend!"

The girl blushed deeply but looked somewhat happy about Kim's confession. Jerry seemed to notice this.

"Yeah, actually she's my little sister. She said she wanted to go on the ride, but I knew she'd be really scared so I came with her…" Jerry pinched Kim's cheek and continued to sweet talk the girl who looked like she would love to listen to him all day.

Kim gaped.

Little sister? Girlfriend?

Honestly?

"Yeah, c'mon bro. Wouldn't want to get a bad seat. We're actually going in the front." Kim smiled as the color began to drain from Jerry's face.

"I don't think that's a good idea, sis." Jerry hissed.

She continued to smile though and dragged Jerry with her once again.

[*]

The moon shined brightly by the time they received their pictures from all the rides they'd been on. The boys had said they would go with Kim to her house once her chauffeur, Charles arrived to pick them up. In the meantime, they teased each other and joked about the rides and how each of them were scared.

While the four of them laughed, Eddie took a breather and said the unthinkable.

"Man, Jack would've loved this."

The laughter vanished from the air and was replaced by an awkward silence that was followed by a scowling from Milton.

"Jack was supposed to come?" Kim asked, her voice cracking.

"We didn't tell him about your birthday. We didn't even tell him we were going to see you. We thought you'd be upset."

"And hit us." Jerry said under his breath.

"Cool." She said. What else was there supposed to be said? Jack could've came to her birthday party and possibly cut his amnesia act. A part of her though, Kim was sure it had to be seen under two microscopes, wished that he had been here.

To make her laugh or smile and jut be the Jack Anderson that she remembered loving so much.

She slowly pushed that thought aside and thought of Romeo, a smile appearing on her face. She was becoming a very fickle girl.

The limousine pulled up just before Milton tried saying something that would make the night more awkward.

Luckily, it didn't.

[*]

"Happy Birthday, Kimmy!" said Minny and the boys cheered. She blew out her candles and wished for an amazing future whether it included a boy or not. She wished to be an amazing karate master and if that didn't happen to work out, win a dance competition.

There was laughter once more and once they boys went home, taking the remainder of her cake with them.

"So, did you like your birthday?"

"Yeah, it was fun."

"Well, it's not over. I've got one more present for you." Minny brought a rectangular velvet box towards Kim and smiled.

"Whose it from?"

"Your parents." Said Minny softly. Kim blinked.

A present? From her parents? What was it?

A new kimono?

That fits a hamster? It's in a rectangular case.

She opened it and gasped at the beautiful bracelet that lay inside. Diamonds.

It was covered in diamonds which took Kim's breath away.

"It's gorgeous, Minny."

"I thought so too. Good night, Kimmy." She kissed her forehead and headed down the stairs, leaving Kim with the beautiful piece of jewelry.

[*]

It was all due to the creation of males.

Kim kept turning in bed and fluffing her pillow until she came to the stubborn conclusion as to what was keeping her up the whole night.

Romeo.

She felt like Satan because she hasn't answered his letter in almost a week.

She could blame it on his refusion to like chocolate but that would sound stupid. It's because stupid puberty has made boys realize that girls don't have cooties and for girls, made them realize that boys aren't going to Jupiter to get more stupider.

But it all came back to the existence of man.

It was all because of their existence that Kim woke up in the middle of the night and wrote her amazing letter to Romeo:

_Dear Romeo,_

_It sounds to me that you're jealous of how "charming" my Prince Charming is. And I didn't want to know if you were being sarcastic or not. By the way, I am not changing my name to Juliet, for starters , maybe I should change my name to Snow Whte or something. And I'm not too thrilled about poisoning myself, but maybe I should because I have received no chocolate from my so-called penpal especially when I was born on this special day. _

_For your information, I _despise _cherries!_

_-Anonymous_

_P.s. Because you called me your sweet Juliet, I won't joke about your lovely home under the bridge _

**Author's Notes: Thank you all who have harassed me about when I'm going to update. My answer to your wonderful question is: Every week. I try to update every Thursday and so far, I've been succeeding. So you can harass me every Thursday until I update the new chapter which will probably be at night.**


	8. Day of Ignorance and Embaressment etc

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or any of its original characters.**

She'd scared him off.

Honestly, that would be the only answer to this horrible riddle. Romeo probably sensed her nervousness in the letter and her carefulness of how she should put her words. She'd ruined everything!

Almost two weeks with no answer.

Absolutely nothing, no post card, just in case he might've went on vacation, no ANYTHING!

But Kim never had a problem talking to boys. She was surrounded by them all the time, though when expressing her feelings to a guy, especially one that she liked, the situation became extremely akward.

She didn't dare tell Minny, she would definitely go all therapist on her make Kim feel worse without trying to. She already felt like crap. She didn't need someone to tell her how stupid she was.

Might as well have put:

_I know you like me but I really need a friend due to my social awkwardness and the destruction my ex is having on my life. Hope you can find a girl who enjoys living in your house under the bridge._

_Ta ta._

Kim sounded like an idiot and felt like an unwanted loser.

Ugh! And to top off her delightful day, she had overdue homework and her calendar had clearly given her two weeks to get herself a costume for Grace's birthday party. Which Jack is going to.

Just fantastic!

[*]

"I think if I get invited to Grace's party, I'd dress up as a knight." Said Eddie dreamily. Kim felt an aching feeling to tell her three friends that Grace had already handed out invitations and they weren't invited.

She couldn't tell Eddie though, he'd be crushed.

Jerry would probably ignore her by checking out a random girl behind her or practicing his dance moves for the party he isn't invited to.

Milton spent hours on his costume and would turn melancholy if she told him that Grace is a heartless enemy who only cares about herself.

When Jerry began to make his own beat for his dancing, Kim decided to tell them. The guilt would just consume her whole.

"Guys! Guys!" She tried getting their attention after Milton was about to unleash his inner beast.

They turned to her in confusion when her face was filled with seriousness.

"Grace isn't going to invite you to her party! She handed out the invitations already."

For a moment, she thought they might cry. To be honest, she wouldn't really be surprised to see it. She would feel bad for Eddie, he seemed to like Grace a lot while Milton had Julie and Jerry had aftershave.

But instead they laughed.

Really hard. It was like she was missing out on some inside joke and she felt lonelier than she had this wonderful Wednesday morning.

Jerry's face was a deep scarlet as he continued to laugh. Eddie had to support himself on the wall while Milton, who noticed the bewildered expression on Kim's face, merely grinned in order to explain why they were laughing like maniacs.

"We already got our invitations, Kim."

"But she didn't give you guys' any invitations. Eddie would've had a heart attack, Jerry would've screamed at the top of his lungs and you would've told Julie that you two should match or something. It makes no sense."

"Did you not get an invitation, Kim? Jack told us that he saw Grace give you one." Said Eddie who put a hand on Kim's shoulder, she glared at him and he removed his hand so quickly, you would think it was on fire.

Jack? JACK TOLD THEM THAT SHE GOT AN INVITATION?! That means…

"Jack got you guys invites to Grace's party?!" Kim asked incredulously. They all nodded.

Who was he to just give out invites? It wasn't his party. It wasn't even his house! Which is probably in the woods because he's _so _humble and feeds deers and volunteers at the nursing home.

Stupid Jack! He was trying to buy her friends' affection. That little weasel.

[*]

Now, not only was Kim in a bad mood due to the complete stupidity that made her Kim Crawford. But to add to that annoyance by herself, she completely missed that her friends received invites from her worst enemy, that isn't Grace.

Jack was trying to be Oprah and last time she checked, he was not a woman. And he does not give out things to friends that belong to her.

So, out of her anger with herself and Jack, she went to take some of it out on the latter.

If only he could be found in that tiny high school!

Literally, Kim felt like she had checked every knick and cranny. And yet, he wasn't inside the school.

Someone would probably tell her that he might be absent but she knows for a fact that he's in school because she checked the teacher's attendance when she asked to go to the bathroom.

In a non-creepy way.

All she wanted to know was why he was suddenly Mother Theresa when it came to Milton, Eddie and Jerry but had sudden amnesia when he saw her. He didn't even apologize for dropping food all over her. It would've made for a fantastic cafeteria dance sequence too.

When the last bell rang and Kim thanked the time for finally hitting the fatal 2:40 pm.

Someone stopped her though as she made her way to the door. It was her English teacher, Ms. Canavan.

The immature perverts in the class call her Miss. Caravan because her breasts and butt were about the size of one.

Go figure.

Kim stopped while everyone else exited the room, talking about what they're doing after school and such. She tried not to envy them.

Ms. Canavan gestured for her to pull a chair in front of her desk and she did. Ms. Canavan sat down and folded her hands on the desk then smiled at Kim.

"Kim, how are you?" She asked.

"Fine." Said Kim flatly, she didn't even bother asking how Ms. Canavan was doing. All she wanted to do was leave and enjoy the rest of her terrible Wednesday in peace.

Was that too much to ask?

In the world of Kim Crawford, it was.

"Any problems at home?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." Kim wanted to say but bit her tongue and answered politely, "Nope."

"Good, now I've asked you to stay here because I have some bad news for you about your grade."

Oh no! She knew she was a bad writer! She was much better at karate and dancing.

Now she was going to stay a sophomore for the rest of her life!

"What is it? Is it homework? Because I can make that up."

"I'm afraid; it's a 55 which is an F in my book and not a very good grade on your report card. Ms. Torres has told me that you've been a little sidetracked with your own activites but I expect work from you, Kim. I don't want this to continue, so until I find some way for you to bring up this poor grade, you must bring in _all _of your homework to class. No exceptions."

"Okay." Kim said and then left the classroom.

When she went home, she expected Romeo's letter to be on the porch to rewind this whole day of frustration. But all there was, was a newspaper that no one reads and a couple bills which she went through to make sure they weren't letters from Romeo.

She took a shower and went to bed, completing the day of annoyance, embarrassment and ignorance.

**Author's Notes: **Whatdya' think? Lately, most of the recent Kickin' It episodes have been about Kim and Jack and my poor shipping heart can't handle all the feels. And I've just made a discovery, I completely ship Jerry and Mika.

I absolutely _love _them together.

Reviews are always welcome.


	9. The Jack Show

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or any of its original characters. Tragic, I know.**

Jack.

To begin the story of Kim's day, you must travel to her room where her day had suddenly started off well. Her hair didn't look like she'd just woken from her grave but instead fell in soft waves down her back.

Since she felt so lovely that morning, she tried putting on an outfit from the restricted section of her closet. No, it wasn't anything dirty or revealing but _very _expensive and when Kim's parents gave her these sets of clothes, Kim had thought they were only trying to show off how wealthy they were by making their daughter wear flashy things.

She didn't put on a whole set because she thought that was _far _too formal for school. Once she saw how she looked with one of the dresses on, she decided to save the restricted section for another time. Instead she went to the part of her humungous closet that had normal clothing that she had bought with Minny.

Kim pulled out a white tank top and her acid washed denim jeans that she thought looked perfect with her new morning hair and red Toms.

Breakfast was wonderful as always. Today was a good day.

She arrived at school and didn't give a second thought about Romeo. Though, she did miss writing to him. She missed how cocky he was but wasn't overly full of himself. She missed how much the two bickered over the dumbest things.

Cherries and chocolate and pen names.

Though hers was _way _better than his. She was sure of that.

She missed how flirty he was with her though she never really noticed until she re-read all of the letters he'd sent her. Kim was completely oblivious.

Most of all, she just missed _him. _He didn't know much about her and yet she trusted him. Maybe if he ever did write back, she could tell him about Minny. Maybe even how arrogant and proud her parents are.

If only he'd write back.

While imagining the romantic montage Kim played in her head, she slammed right into Ms. Canavan's shoulder which made the hot coffee she was carrying, spill all over her sweater.

Kim gasped as Ms. Canavan yelped.

"My sweater! My new sweater!"

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Canavan. It was an accident."

"It's fine, Kim," When Ms. Canavan looked up, it was like she hadn't realized it was Kim who spilled her coffee. "Your hair…it looks wonderful." And then she jumped and a wide smile appeared on her face.

"Kim, I have someone to help you with your English. He's in my Honor's classes and I think you might know him."

Kim silently prayed that it wasn't Todd, to avoid all awkwardness between them. It was already bad enough in Algebra when she had to sit next to the guy. He'd always look so nervous which Kim would've found adorable since his cheeks get a little pink and Todd is just normally super cute except she knew it was only because she knew something that the whole student body didn't.

She knew it wasn't Eddie and definitely not Jerry.

It was Milton! It had to be.

[*]

The rest of the day, Kim was grinning. She didn't have some weird kid teaching her and definitely had Ms. Canavan off her back for the rest of the year.

Everything was perfect, she didn't even mind the fact that Jack was sitting with them.

He wasn't sitting next to her, of course. Only across from her which was a perfect distance.

The food in the cafeteria was partially edible but Kim still refused to eat it until they got a proper inspection.

"So, Jack. You comin' to the dojo after school? I think I'm finally ready to spar." Said Milton, his eyes glittering with joy.

"I bet Julie will be there to watch you lose." Jerry laughed and Kim instinctively shot out her leg and kicked his shin.

She thought she kicked Jerry until Jack winced.

"I am so sorry, Jack." Said Kim which was kind of ironic because this is the first time she's actually acknowledged him and called him by his name. And the fact that she imagined him saying this in a very dramatic fashion.

He smiled weakly at her, "It's fine, Kim, right?"

She felt like grinding her teeth together. He was verifying her name, again. And the wonderful day that she had enjoyed so much became another one of the Jack episodes.

When the bell rang, Kim shot him a dirty look and stormed out of the cafeteria.

[*]

She listened to Ms. Canavan ramble endlessly about Shakespeare and other things. Kim just doodled in her notebook, absentmindedly drawing lines and squiggles across the paper.

Then the bell rang and Kim's freedom rang.

Until Ms. Canavan called her back once more, "Kimberly. I'd like you to meet your new tutor."

And as if on cue, her tutor came in.

And it wasn't an orange head of hair she saw. It was brown and long and shaggy.

Jack.

Jack was her tutor.

"I'd like you to meet Jack Anderson but I think you've already met."

"We have." Kim said but blushed when she realized that Jack had just said the same thing. He didn't know her name but acknowledged that they've met before.

Bi-polar much…

But that was beside the point. The point was that Jack was now her English tutor which meant that they would have to spend time with each other.

Greaaat…

"Fantastic! Now, he'll be helping with you with anything you need. For tonight's homework, I'm sure you guys can meet after school." Said Ms. Canavan who then walked out of the room so they could speak about arrangement times.

"So…" Kim began.

"You need help with tonight's homework? We could go to your house if you want?"

"Sounds good."

"Four o'clock?"

"Okay. See ya' later." Kim waved to him as they separated down the hall. When he was out of earshot, her eyes widened at the complete awkwardness that was about to take place at her house.

Yi-pee…

**Author's Notes: I know exactly what you mean by Jerry and Mika. I think they might've just filmed that episode before they made Mika's character. And Jack is Kim's tutor ;D**

**DRAMA!**

**Review please :DDD**


	10. Jack the Tutor

"Hey Kimmy! How was schoo-why the long face?" Minny asked as Kim stepped into the house, more like stomped. Minny cleaned the flour that was stuck to her hands, onto her apron and Kim hung up her jacket.

She turned slowly, a frown still hanging on her lips, "We're having a guest over, Minny."

"Guest, but I-I didn't make enough food, I-who is it?" Minny put her hands in her bundle of grey hair and began to pace rapidly. It would've made Kim laugh if she hadn't been so annoyed as to who her tutor was.

"Minny! He's only one person, it's no big deal." Kim said. This made Minny stop pacing and raise her eyebrows so high, Kim thought it would disappear under her hairline.

"I'm sorry, _he. _You're having a boy over? Is it Romeo?" She whispered happily and Kim held up a hand to stop her. Romeo was _not _coming and probably never will. The thought made her stomach clench but she shook her head, thinking that it would be best to act happy or Jack would question her all day.

"No, Minny. It's my English tutor, Jack Anderson."

At this, Minny turned very pale and muttered something like, "I gotta get back to the kitchen. Have fun."

Kim didn't bother going after her, knowing that she wouldn't get an explanation for her maid's odd behavior. Instead, she went upstairs to shower.

She let the hot water run down her back and relax her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she hoped that this was all one horrible dream. Jack was not her tutor and Minny was not acting so weird when she mentioned Jack.

But the doorbell rang and Kim thought she would've broke a world record for highest jump in fear. Though the hot water was still running, Kim got goose bumps all over her arms. Then she shut off the hot water and bolted to her room to get changed.

She ended up wearing a light blue Harvard University sweater that her mother once owned and some grey sweatpants that were just hanging by her bed.

Only when she got downstairs did she remember to comb her hair. She squeaked when she saw Jack and ran up the stairs to at least put it up. Her hair process was done fairly quickly, due to the merciless combing styles that she had developed herself.

Her scalp hurt from all the brushing but she managed to get it into a ponytail and walk down the stairs nonchalantly, as if the fact that the ex that ruined her life wasn't here.

"Hey, Kim." Jack said from the table. She thanked anyone in the sky that he didn't ask if that was her actual name. He was dressed in the same clothes he wore to school, she passed by him to sit across the table.

[*]

"Do you get it now?" Jack asked her for what felt like the millionth time. Kim didn't answer but merely nodded her head. She was surprised when Jack didn't agree with her this time but looked at her.

"You don't get any of this, do you? It's an easy summarization of the flood in Gilgamesh. Ms. Canavan just wants you to explain what Enlil was dreaming of."

"No, I don't. I know you must think that I'm a complete idiot that I can't even summarize a stupid paragraph. The words are kind of complicated to understand but I-"

"Kim!" He said sharply. She stopped talking immediately. "I don't think you're an idiot, you're smart. I'm amazed that I even get this." He said encouragingly.

"You're in Honors English. It's not surprising, it's inevitable." Kim muttered. He got out of his chair and bent over the table to see her closely.

"Kim, you've-"

She actually looked forward to what he had to say until a loud honking outside interrupted him. He looked almost as disappointed as she did.

"Probably my mom. See ya' tomorrow." He said and began to shove a bunch of things into his bag. Jack bolted out the door and into the dark green minivan. When he left, her imagination began to wonder about what he needed to tell her.

Maybe he would apologize for acting like a complete ass for the first two months of school or maybe he would just say that she had cake in her hair. She ate Jack's because he said that he really didn't like sweets that much and she goes overboard when it comes to chocolate.

"So, how did the tutoring go?" Minny asked from the kitchen and she jumped out of her seat.

"Fantastic, Minny. He even forgot his notebook…CRAP!" She said and grabbed the notebook and ran to the door. The minivan was long gone by the time she reached the front door. She stepped out into the frosty October night and sighed.

Goosebumps made their return to her arms and her teeth began to chatter. She turned around, telling herself that she could just go up to Jack tomorrow at his locker give him the stupid notebook.

When she walked back, however, her foot hit a package and almost made her fall face first into the concrete floor. She yelped and held her toe, cursing the mailman for being such an idiot and putting the packages right by the door.

Kim picked up the package and she solemnly sweared to drop pins in front of the mailman's door. It was probably one of Minny's cookbooks. In that case, Kim thought, it wouldn't hurt to open the thing that almost killed her.

She opened it as she went back inside the house, the cold already nipping at her nose. Inside was a black velvet box that she hoped wasn't an engagement ring. It wasn't.

Inside was a gold necklace and she didn't care what price it was, it was breathtaking. The thin chain lead to a medium sized heart that Kim thought was incredibly cheesy until she saw the little note that stuck out from the bottom of the heart.

_Happy Birthday!_

_-Romeo_

That's it. But those three words meant everything to her. It meant that her one friend didn't forget about her and was looking for a gift to give her.

She blushed as butterflies began to form in her stomach.

Kim put it around her neck immediately and smiled at her reflection. She shut her eyes happily, knowing that there were more letters to come.

**Author's Notes: I am so mad! I missed the new episode of Kickin' It with Booboo Stewart who I have to say is yummy ;D. So to anyone who saw it, don't spoil it but was it really good? I just wanna know…**

**Anyway, Review por favor!**


	11. As the Sun went Down

"Whatcha' think? Too scary?" Kim asked Milton and Eddie. She tried making her sexiest vampire stare but failed when she started giggling. It was like she was high on chocolate or drifting away on a cloud. Underneath her costume, she had on Romeo's necklace where it would stay until she finally met him.

Eddie and Milton felt very uncomfortable being there, but who else would she call? Her frienemy, Grace?

Not Jerry who had said he was going to the bathroom, three hours ago.

Maybe, she could go as something else? Or she could just find another costume to wear…

[*]

"Thank you, kind gentlemen for assisting me on my-"

"Bye." Eddie said rudely and grabbed Milton's arm after they dropped Kim off on her porch. Kim insisted on going shopping for them but Eddie was the first to say no due to the fact that he couldn't take another minute in that mall.

But her mood wasn't ruined. Honestly, she thought her smile would never be wiped off her face. Another letter had arrived that morning and Kim was just itching to continue their flirty banter. He continued to call her Juliet no matter how many times she insisted that her name would be anonymous until she said otherwise.

Romeo had even offered to say his real name just to stop the constant curiosity of whom he was speaking to. She couldn't agree more but the constant fear of losing the magic they once had because of who it might be, frightened her dearly.

She put her costume upstairs, biting her lips nervously.

_Dear Romeo,_

_For the final time, I have not written, _

_-Love, Juliet_

_I have written:_

_-Love, Anonymous_

_Which I believe holds a ton of mystery and I think _just _because you insist on teasing me about it, I will keep it and put it everywhere. I will wear a shirt that says anonymous!_

_Anyhow, since you are a part of our horrible school's student body, have you heard of Grace Port's sweet sixteen Halloween party? It's next week and I was hoping that if we met up, we could…_

_Nevermind. You should dress up as something that suits your poetic name. Maybe be Jack from Titanic? I absolutely adore that movie. It's sad and Leonardo DiCaprio has ever looked so good so I don't know how you will pull that off._

_Not that I don't have faith in you. I have 92% faith in you! It will ghoulishly awesome! ;D_

_-Love, not Juliet_

She stuck the piece of paper in the envelope and sealed it with her tongue. She then walked to the blue mailbox in the post office and returned home.

Kim sighed as she turned the tv on. How was she going to go to a costume party without a costume? It seemed silly. Maybe she could dress as Rose? Romantically match Romeo if he decided to dress up like him.

Searching for some sort of inspiration, she decided to go to the dojo, the place she's dreaded going since the devil's spawn arrived and stole her life.

But he was her tutor and they could act like civilized adults, no matter how much her painful past threatened to reappear into her memory.

[*]

The foam dummies were in the same place they always were. Milton and Jerry probably tried knocking them down but realized they weren't that easy and just gave up entirely.

The sun had begun to set and Kim kicked the foam dummy. It bounced and then flew back towards her. This wasn't a surprise but she did expect a little more falling.

Probably because of stupid Jack using the dojo for stupid things.

Then it hit her.

The collection of super expensive clothing, Kim's parents had bought for her. She could always go as something classy. It'll make a great first impression.

Just like Hilary Duff in _A Cinderella Story. _The smile and giddiness returned like rushing rapids and Kim had to bite her lip to keep from grinning to widely. To just seal the happiness, she patted the foam dummy on the head as if it had assisted her with her soul searching.

Instead of heading home which was her first instinct, Kim decided that she would rather stay with foam dummies that can't speak then with her parents who insist on not speaking to her. Minny would probably lecture her for it later but for now, as the sun went down, she would hit these wonderful foam people and daydream about her anonymous friend.

[*]

It couldn't have been much later when Kim's legs were ready to give out from under her. She laid down on the floor as her eyes began to feel heavy.

Probably really stupid, considering anyone can walk in but they wouldn't do it inside a dojo? Kim was a certified black belt.

With that, she fell asleep.

Until something or someone stepped on her foot and tripped landing on top of her. Almost knocking the wind out of her lungs, she had the idiocy to ask, "Are you a murderer?"

"No. I'm Jack. Is that you, Kim?"

Does anyone know that moment when you see someone you know but you really don't want to see. Like in the supermarket or someplace where you wanna be alone and away from everyone. But the person you're trying to avoid then decides to say hello once you've officially made it your mission to be invisible.

The embarrassment surrounded her and she was grateful he couldn't see her properly because she'd shut the lights or he would see the deep blush that crept onto her cheeks.

Jack pulled her up and she could see a set of white teeth, he then bent down again and Kim realized that he'd dropped something. Like the imbecile, she was, she bent down as well and bumped her head right into his.

Then she tried to find what he dropped and just found a letter instead. He took it back immediately before she could find out who it was from and then just stared at her chest in awe. At first she thought he was being a perverted, hormonal teenage boy who deserved a good beating but he turned pale.

Intimidation, she thought.

But he stuttered out, "T-That-"

Then he stopped all together and left.

**Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews and favorites, I love you guys so much! For those with the negative comments, these two chapters have been fillers for the upcoming ones that are **_**filled **_**with drama. Sorry, if you think they're boring but I just need to explain things and don't worry, Kim and Jack's backstory is coming soon and so is Jack's amnesia problem.**

**Peace and Blessings!**

**P.s. I am so sorry for not posting on Thursday, my week has just been really hectic and I went to see Disney on Ice then Wreck-It Ralph which were both extraordinary and then I watched Breaking Dawn Part 2.**

**Very emotional…**

**Still not better than Harry Potter though! **

**;D**


	12. Costume Party

Okay, he was avoiding her.

And if she weren't so infuriated as to why he has just decided to disappear whenever he saw her, then she would give him props and would actually want to play hide and seek with him sometime.

The worst part, is that she thought he might just not be in school but she _saw _him. He was walking down the hall, to the cafeteria and the moment she called his name, he began to run.

Faster and faster until she could no longer see him. And that is when Kim Crawford was going to find out why he was avoiding her.

She made the mistake of asking Jerry, Milton and Eddie why he was acting weird but they said family issues. Now that was a complete lie and she was going to confront him, the minute he entered his first class which she may or not have threatened Eddie for.

Her plan was ingenious.

Except he didn't show up! Maybe he was late, she thought.

But Kim slowly began to realize that he wasn't coming to school. And her plan continued like that for the next week.

She would wait and he wouldn't show up. On the last day which was Tuesday, the day before Halloween.

Aka, the day before Grace's party.

Kim wanted to pull all her hair out. Even when he's not in her presence, he manages to drive her crazy.

When she got home, a letter laid on her bed and she couldn't jump up and fangirl because of Jack and his stupid emotions! Did she have something on her chest?!

Oh my gosh! She thought. Was my bra showing?

Probably, he hasn't gotten near one of those since they were kids. The thought made her smile when a memory with Jack appeared in her head, something that wasn't so bad.

"_Jack, what are you doing?" Kim said, leaning against her bed, "Don't you wanna watch the movie?"_

_He nodded yes but had forgotten his lucky necklace in here when Kim was teaching him cheerleading. Jack was practically tearing her room to shreds but all Kim wanted to do was get to the movie theater and watch _Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. _Jack only stopped when he reached something in the pile of clothes._

"_Kim, what are you doing with this?" He held up the pink polka dot bra and Kim's cheeks began to heat up. Jack looked terrified. Suddenly, Kim wanted to go over to him and hit the back of his pretty little head._

"_I use one, you dolt! Thank you for being the first to notice that I'm a girl!" She began to leave the house when she realized that she was leaving _her _house! "Jack! Get ou-"_

_Her words were cut short when Jack came running towards her and stopped only inches from hers-_

"Kim? You alright? I've been calling you! Dinner's ready!" Minny said from the otherside of the closed door.

"I'll be right down, just changing into my pj's."

That memory had felt so real and vivid that Kim's breath hitched just at the memory of their first almost kiss. She remembered that time was when she really liked Jack, when she would try to act cool around him and do all these crazy things.

If he wasn't being such an ass, she would actually acknowledge the blush that was creeping onto her cheeks.

Then she realized why she'd even come into the room.

To open Romeo's letter.

_Dear Anonymous,_

_Meet you there. Near the middle of the dancefloor. I'll be dressed as Jack _

_-Romeo_

Kim gaped. That was it?!

Was it national let's all be assholes day? Or was it just for the people she cared about minus Jack.

The annoyingly optimistic part of her brain told her to be thankful that he was going and they could finally meet.

She resisted the urge to give that part of her brain a very rude hand gesture mentally. Her hands began to shake as she realized tomorrow would be the day that she meets her mystery man.

[*]

"Ah!" Kim screamed when she saw the large spider hanging over her. She gently pushed it away and narrowed her eyes at the little old lady, cackling near the staircase. "Minny!"

"Sorry, Kimmy! I just couldn't resist." She said innocently.

"You know I hate spiders!"

"That was sort of the point. 'Morning, Happy Halloween, love."

"So, I've decided that I'm going as Danny Zuko, from Grease." Milton said proudly. Kim looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm going as Idiana Jones." Eddie said excitedly.

"I'm not going." Jerry closed his locker.

"Why not?" Kim asked.

"He has a plan." Milton rolled his eyes.

"Which is?"

"If I don't go to Grace's party even when I was invited, that'll make her want me to go because no loser like me could _not _want to go to her party, therefore leading her very nice friends to come to me and convince me."

Kim didn't want to say it was a bad plan. If the three of them had been paying attention to her actions over the last week, they would know that she shouldn't be one to talk. But depending on Grace to actually care about Jerry's prescence compared to the thousands of people that are going to show up was sort of a risk in itself.

She didn't shoot it down though; she was too busy worrying about what's going to happen tonight to worry about Jerry and his fool proof plan.

She finished putting her makeup on then went downstairs to see what her mischievous nanny thought.

"What'ya think? Too much?"

"It's just perfect, Kim. Mainly because all this jewelry your wearing is real, so don't walk into any dark allies."

"Promise." Kim smiled.

"Sure you don't want Charles to drive you?"

Kim shook her head, "Don't wanna outshine the queen."

After the first two blocks, Kim called Charles. Her heels for her Daisy Buchanan costume were going to snap soon, she's sure of it.

Charles being the brother of the mischievous Minny, thought it was hilarious that Kim could only bare two blocks walking in heels.

Stupid old people, she thought grumpily.

Kim made sure that he dropped her off at the corner of where Grace was having her party so if Grace wanted a big entrance with a limo, there would be no confusion.

_Disturbia _by _Rihanna _was playing loudly inside and Kim resisted the urge to go inside.

She fixed her faux bob once more and exhaled slowly before going inside.

She was ready.

**Author's Notes: AHhhh! My stupid laptop is acting up and I just want to smash it! Stupid thing! Hope you enjoyed that semi-cliffhanger! I don't know why I'm putting exclamation points everywhere! I think I put too much maple syrup on my waffles today :P**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Peace to the middle east!**

**P.s. After I put this on Doc Manager, Disturbia started playing! AHHHH  
**


	13. Kim's Realization

Pop Halloween music continued to play through the large speakers near the door while people began to dance and move around her. Even though there was much movement around her along with probably the whole student body, Kim felt as if the room was quiet and empty.

Maybe it was her anxiety, she thought.

This was the night she was supposed to see Romeo...

It could go wrong in so many ways:

Romeo could say that he knew her and he didn't think of her that way.

It could turn out to be some big joke and he could be MIA.

She shook her head. She needed to stop being so pessimistic. It wasn't healthy.

Instead she tried looking towards the food table, hoping to get a drink or some food to calm her nerves. Kim thanked anyone above that no one was there to see her stuff her face.

She would've stayed there all night except for the fact that she knew Romeo would be waiting for her. He's probably already on the dance floor attempting to dance.

He'd told her that he wasn't a good dancer and she said that he was lucky enough to have her as a penpal because she was an amazing dancer.

Kim took a deep breath and began to walk towards the dance floor. Her hands were clenched into tight fists and her stomach was doing so many somersaults, it would've won a medal.

Once she was there, her eyes darted around her. She tried to scan every boy's costume that looked like Jack Dawson's.

She spotted someone with chestnut hair that could've been a 1997 Leonardo DiCaprio look alike. And her heart leaped with joy.

But that boy was meeting his girlfriend who was dressed as Rose. Everyone she saw that looked like him was interrogated by her and came up with a bunch of excuses that slowly began to crush her spirit.

Maybe there was traffic...?

Maybe he felt sick and couldn't tell her because the mail was too slow?

Anything and everything ran through her mind to make her mind relax.

Maybe punch would do the trick.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Called a very familiar voice from the large stage ahead.

It didn't take much thinking to know who would disrupt her thoughts.

"I'm Grace Reynolds as you already know. I'd like to welcome you all to my frightful birthday party. Gifts are to the side..."

She continued to make her speech until loud music started playing and everyone began to clear away from the middle of the dancefloor.

"No!" Kim shouted but her scream but was drowned out by the loud music playing.

She looked and saw that Grace had began to dance to Thriller by Michael Jackson.

This wasn't happening! How would she find Romeo now, in this crowd of people?

Kim frantically began to look for him through the large crowd which had now formed to watch Grace dance.

She'd ended up searching through the crowd with such focus that she ended up being pushed into the middle of the dancefloor.

Right next to Grace.

Instead of pretending like it was part of the show, Grace pushed her away in disgust and the blonde ended up face first into the cake.

All eyes were on her and everything began to settle in.

Romeo wasn't coming. He probably didn't even plan on coming. She was such an idiot! And now she had everyone stare at her while she was covered in cake.

But Kim was strong, she had enough strength to run to the bathroom and sob.

She did think about turning around when she heard someone running after her, in her direction.

But thought better of it.

[*]

She felt the cold ground beneath her and someone shaking her lightly.

"Minny?" Kim called out, hoping it was just a dream.

"Sweetheart, they're about to cut the cake or what's left of it. Better go before its gone."

Kim's eyelids felt heavy as she realised she fell asleep against the sink.

The cake had dried but now she looked like a zombie, her mascara dried on her cheeks and her hair probably came loose from its bun.

She got up nonetheless and saw a tall, thin woman with a broom looking down at her with pity.

Then she remembered where she was. Cake. Romeo.

It all hit her and she ran out of the bathroom, only to find a body sitting by the door.

"Romeo?" She said quietly. The person stirred but didn't seem to hear her. It was only when her eyes adjusted to the light that she realised that the person sitting by the door was Jack.

She was grateful that he didn't hear her or he would probably question her about who Romeo was and that was a sensitive subject now.

"Jack? What are you doing out here?"

"I came to see if you were okay. Grace is just a conceited little bit–"

Well she hadn't expected that.

"Y-You were waiting out here?" She said with astonishment.

"Yeah. You okay?" He said, taking off his hat and that's when Kim realised who he was dressed as.

Zorro.

She laughed weakly, "No. No, I'm not."

"Why?" He asked cautiously as if she were going to explode if he said the wrong thing.

Then tears began to sting her eyes and before she knew it, she was engulfed in Jack's warm arms.

And maybe it was because this whole night had made her so vulnerable but she couldn't imagine herself anywhere else at that moment.

**Author's Notes: I hope you all had a wonderful thanksgiving! I however had to follow my family's tradition of secret Santa and got my annoying cousin.**

**Hope your turkey was delicious and all that good stuff.**

**Review, Follow and Favourite!**

**Thanks for being the most amazing followers ever! Especially those people who favourite and follow me personally ;D**

**Omg I just wrote this all today on my iPhone, hope its good!**


	14. In Hiding

She was a hypocrite.

To put it simply.

"Kim! C'mon, you have to go to school!" Minny banged on the door for the seventh time. Yes, after the horrible night she'd spent at Grace's birthday, she refused to go to school for the past three days. She just didn't know what to do.

Did Romeo not want to go because he didn't like her anymore? Was it just a flirt thing?

It could've been a no brainer to experts like Grace but she didn't have a brain when it came to boys. Then there was the horrifying confrontation that she was supposed to have with Jack, her ex. A thought lingered in her mind that made her think it was because of Jack that Romeo didn't come.

She had snuggled up to him and even dozed off a little before realizing what she was doing. Everything about that night was wrong. Romeo was supposed to come and sweep her off her feet like she hoped. It could've been anyone and she hoped that it would've been anyone but Jack that could cheer her up.

_He _was the reason she wanted to leave Florida! Not even five years without him and he seems to appear once more. And yet that night, she felt like clinging to him and never letting go. And that was never good especially when you're talking about your ex.

Milton had called her dozens of times, wondering where she ran off to. She didn't pick up of course, that would just make Milton tell Jack and make Jack come see her because he knows where she lives.

Gosh, what a mess-

"Kimberly, enough with the theatrics! You are going to school whether you like it or not. You don't run the house! I do and that's my final word, I'll be making your breakfast."

A deep sigh escaped her lips and she wished she was a senior on their last day of high school so she'd never have to return or face Jack or do anything that involved feelings.

Kim considered not writing to Romeo anymore but what good would that do? _She _was the one that needed him, not the other way around. Romeo probably had tons of friends where she had none.

Except Jerry, Milton and Eddie but no one who she could joke with and get at the same time. She wanted someone to burden with her girly feelings and such.

But no matter how hard it was to think that he didn't want her, she needed someone and it certainly wouldn't be Mr. Jack Anderson. Not even as a last resort.

With those annoying thoughts in her head, she got up to tame the nest that was her hair.

[*]

Honestly, she'd never felt more foolish.

She looked like an idiotic celebrity who was trying to blend in with the crowd. It seemed ridiculous because they're the only ones who wear sunglasses in every season! And that's exactly what she was doing.

It was pouring like crazy once she stepped outside and Minny locked the door for good measure. Kim could've snuck into the back but she knew Mother Nature would probably try to screw around with her and make her step in a puddle.

A scarf was wrapped tightly around her head where her hair was tucked neatly into a bun. She made sure she only took off her glasses when the teacher requested it and otherwise kept it firmly on her face.

The plan worked perfectly and Kim awaited something to backfire. It didn't. Not until she was late to class and began running, only to run right into someone's shoulder.

Not surprisingly, it was Jack.

Very surprising, her disguise didn't fall off and he didn't recognize who she was. To make it more realistic after he repeatedly apologized to her, she pretended to be British and tell him she was alright and no harm was done.

The whole thing would've been hilarious if she weren't so anxious. What if her scarf just decided to magically come off? With her luck and nerves, it would probably happen, just to ruin the moment and make Jack interrogate her.

She immediately turned around and began speed-walking when Jack kept staring at her. Was a blonde hair sticking out? She thought to herself.

Her stomach had twisted itself into such a knot that her bedhead would be jealous. Why the hell was the time machine not invented yet?!

"Hey!" Someone said from behind her and she jumped. It was Milton who was shaking his head at her with an amused smile on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about young man. I'm not your mate so if you don't mind, I'll just be on my merry way." Kim said again with her faux British accent.

Milton began to clap, "Bravo, Kim. I actually thought we had a new student until I realized that this new student was using my friend, Kim's locker. I looked more convincing dressed as Jerry."

Kim glared at him but took off the scarf in glasses nonetheless. The halls were empty anyway and no one else cared about who she was. At least, she hoped not after the catastrophe that happened with Grace's cake.

"I'm trying a new look." She said simply.

"Or avoiding Jack." He whispered in her ear and she froze. For a split second, she thought Milton was Romeo and the thought made her shudder.

That would just be-there was only that one kiss which they would never and she meant _never _talk about again.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I was at the party, you know." He shrugged. Kim wanted to face-palm her face, she'd completely forgotten about them going to the party. Now they were probably closer to Jack because they think that they're dating.

Ugh! Great.

"I'm in a relationship." Kim said quickly and she regretted it instantly. After she closed her locker, Jack had been walking down the hall and saw her and definitely heard what she said.

There was no doubt about that because the moment she saw him, her heart sank.

Fore, his face was crestfallen.

**Author's Notes: Ah! Jack, poor baby! Not really once you find out what he did…**

**And to those who know the obvious, don't expose things to those who are oblivious.**

**Anyway, Comment and Follow and Favorite !**

**Mwa! Love ya!**

**Xoxo Nicole**


	15. Some Letters from

Kim couldn't pretend that she was sorry.

He ran out of the school before she could say anything but something in her head, probably the emotional teenage girl part whispered,

_"What were you planning on saying? That you love him? That you didn't mean it. Though there is another boy in the picture… Besides, there's a little memory where you can recall him saying something _he _didn't mean."_

She wanted to smack that part of her brain upside the head (no pun intended). Thinking about that at this moment wouldn't be a good idea. It would justify hurting someone's feelings and no matter how many times she wished him to feel pain like she felt that day, he was still a person.

_Just like you were…_

Damn! Will she shut up?!

Milton looked beyond confused and quite frankly, Kim didn't blame him. Too many memories to go through to explain her current madness. Damn Jack and his stupid effect on her!

"Milton, I-"

"Don't. There's no need." He said and offered her his arm. She looked at him gratefully and began to realize that Julie probably had one of the most sensitive and understanding boyfriends on this planet.

The Crawford Mansion was empty, just like she'd expected and even if her parents were home, they'd never call out to her from the kitchen or bedroom. Her mother would never ask her how her day was going or how life as a blackbelt felt. And even though she's grown used to their strange and distant behavior by now, she can't help but envy people like Milton, Jerry and Eddie whose parents faun over them as if they were newborn babies.

Milton left her at the door before he continued on through the foggy weather that so gracefully welcomed them that afternoon. The two didn't talk and Kim knew that Milton didn't know what was wrong between her and Jack, she even began to decide that keeping this a secret would be the best thing.

_Great, now you've turned into a sensitive Buddhist who wants nothing else from life except eternal happiness. Blah, blah, blah! We both know that Jack deserved every ounce of pain that you single-handedly delivered. Besides, who told him to eavesdrop…?_

Kim ignored her this time. She did have a point. An excellent point to be exact and she did feel like the table were turning in some way though she still didn't like it and probably never will. Kim wasn't Mother Theresa, but if you mess with her physically, she'll beat you to a pulp. If you try to humiliate her, well, either she'll attack or as a perfect demonstration, she'll do what she did at Grace's party. Cry in the bathroom like a hopeless teenage girl on those stupid and cliche romance movies.

The bathroom door opened and for two seconds, Kim thought it was Toby. Apparently, she wasn't that stupid and in fact, it was Minny. Delighted at the fact that she wasn't alone on this horrible day, she tackled Minny and pinned her in a bear hug.

"I didn't know you were home. I've got mail for you!" Minny exclaimed and Kim's stomach dropped. From Romeo? On this day? It's like him and Jack were planning this out or something because she doesn't think that his letter could've been planned on a better day. She rolled her eyes as her blood began to boil.

Romeo doesn't deserve sympathy, in fact he deserves a nice kick where the sun don't shine. He completely deserted her at the dance and made her feel so lonely that she cried on the one shoulder she's wanted to break since she learned the truth about him. But what Minny placed in her hands was anything but a letter from Romeo and Kim ignored the lingering sensation of disappointment. It wasn't meant to be.

_If you're lucky, maybe he moved to France._

Lucky bastards, she thought absentmindedly.

In her hands was a letter from the_ Shang Hei Academy of Self-Defense._

A karate school? For her?

_No, it's addressed to another Kimberly Crawford that lives in the exact same house as you and also happens to be a blackbelt, The same annoying voice said sarcastically._

Good point…

But why? Why her? The thought of going to school there made her heart leap. Being a professional blackbelt and learning from the best would be a dream come true. She ripped the letter open and began to read it carefully:

_Dear Ms. Crawford,_

_Congratulations!_

_We are pleased to tell you that we have accepted your application to our school. Japan will have another member in the academy and we must add that we were so impressed that someone with such skills as yours._

_Classes begin on January 31st, 2013. Necessities will be provided by our school once you arrive._

_We look forward to seeing you._

_Sincerely,_

_Head Sensei, Yung Lei_

Minny stood there beaming and Kim knew that it had been her who sent in an application for her. She returned the smile, gratefully.

"I was planning on receiving the letter on your birthday but it was delayed and I tried so hard to get it to you and lately you've looked down an-"

"Minny!" Kim said cutting her babbling short, "Thank you. I can't wait to go."

And just like that, all the boy troubles were swept out of her mind and replaced with the glorious feeling of knowing that soon she'd be at one of the highest karate schools in America.

[*]

Kim text Milton immediately and then threw herself on her bed, squealing in delight.

She went to sleep, listening to the album Minny had got her for her birthday and it was only then when she was semi-asleep that she began to hear muffled whispers from downstairs. Rain began to hit her window violently and made the voices even more impossible to understand.

"-just give it to her please." Someone said their voice urgent.

"But she's happy now. She doesn't need any of this anymore." said a voice she knew to be Minny's. They were talking about her. But who was the other person?

"Minny, I promise that I'm not doing this to hurt her. I only need her to-" His voice broke.

"I'll give it to her, don't worry about it." Then the door shut, leaving Kim confused and curious. WHO WAS AT THE DAMN DOOR?!

Her door clicked open and her eyes fell shut. Minny carefully placed something on her dresser and then silently shut the door. Kim's eyes flew open and she dashed to the dresser, eager to find out who it was from.

And it was from the mystery man himself,

Romeo.

**Author's Notes: Don't know if this satisfies anyone but it satisfied me. I wrote this in a hurry since I'm going to be on a plane in a few hours to Puerto Rico to see my grandparents. But don't worry, I'll be posting a chapter next Thursday like I always do, just wanted to give you guys this little update.  
**

**Love ya!**

**-Nicole xoxo**

**P.s. I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I accidently posted the wrong chapter :p  
**

**I'm really tired sorry!  
**


	16. Reminiscing with the Ex

What was she doing again?

_Oh, nothing…Her subconscious said in a teasing tone. Just having a good ol' chat with none other than your wonderful ex-boyfriend, Jack._

But how did she end up here? She would have a simple answer to that question except it ended up with a sad story about how oblivious and naive Kim is when she's reading important letters.

_Dear Anonymous,_

_I know you may never forgive me for leaving you all alone at the dance. It was a stupid and complete idiotic thing to do and I hope I didn't screw anything up because you're an amazing…friend. Please don't hate me and please try to forgive me. I'm a total ass and I don't deserve any reply from you…_

_Just don't hate me…_

_-Love, Romeo_

_p.s. I'll eat some chocolate if it makes you feel better :)_

Kim was gonna kill him. How dare he send a charming and annoyingly pitiful letter that can only bring one emotion out of her.

Sympathy.

_Even though he doesn't deserve any sympathy! _

She couldn't help but smile slightly at the fact that he would eat chocolate for her. Gosh, her love life was almost as messed up as her hormones were. How could he get such a positive reaction from her when all she wanted to do that night was smack him upside the head for leaving her there.

Damn him to hell…

_Dear Romeo,_

_You're right. You don't deserve any reply but you're going to get one. I've never been so utterly pissed off at someone so much in my life, not even my second grade Girl Scouts Troop leader who made me clean the dishes because I ate dessert before we said our troop oath. You're an asshole and if I wasn't worried about getting caught, I would egg your house. You're a complete idiot and if I could see you in person, I would kick you in your oh-so-sensitive area because I'm just that kind of person. _

_But I don't hate you. And I don't think I ever will…_

_-Love, Anonymous_

_p.s. If you ever pull something like that again, I will have to change my mind about egging your house and I guess reading your reaction about chocolate might heal the wounds a little ;)_

The doorbell stopped her from sealing the envelope and she skipped down the stairs to find her ginger haired friend at the door.

"Hey!" She smiled brightly at him and her smile disappeared when she saw how sad he looked, "You okay, Milton?"

"Can I come in?" He asked quietly and Kim nodded but wasn't sure if he saw it due to the fact that he was staring at her porch as if it were the most interesting thing on the planet.

"Sure." And she sidestepped, he made his way to the living room and Kim followed. What happened?

"Did something happen with Julie?" She asked and he shook his head. "Then why are you acting like the Grim Reaper? C'mon, I thought we were gonna play the Wii!"

"Why?" He whispered and she looked at him, bemused.

"Why what? Play on the Wii? Because I got Just Dance 4 and-"

"No. I meant why are you gonna move? I mean, I know it's your dream and all and I'm really happy that you get to do what you love but I'm really gonna miss you and-"

"Milton! What are you talking about?"

He looked like someone had just slapped him in the face which was Kim's second choice if yelling didn't work.

"Your letter from that karate school in Japan."

"What school in Japan…" She stopped and walked to the kitchen to grab her open letter. Kim read through it once more and resisted the urge to face-palm. What complete idiot wouldn't realize that this karate school was in Japan? It said the word, 'Japan' in it!

"Milton, I didn't know about it…"

"I'm sorry I even brought it up, Kim. That was selfish of me." He said and looked ashamed. Honestly, he could be too polite.

"Oh, Milton stop! There's an easy solution to all of this. I won't go." She said, her voice high-pitched and cracking. That's what always happened when she lied or felt angry or melancholy.

Milton looked at her as if he were analyzing her and she absentmindedly wrapped her arms around herself. Sometimes she hated how much Milton knew her.

"You don't mean that."

She scowled at him and threw a pillow at him, "I can't just leave…"

But her mind drifted past Minny, Eddie, Milton and Jerry. Her subconscious had a tendency to always shout out the truth.

_Leave Romeo._

[*]

School seemed duller than usual. Maybe it was the rain. Maybe it was because she failed her history test or it was because she knew that the school that held all her dreams in it was so many miles away from where her life was.

_So many miles away from _him.

It almost felt like a relief to be going to lunch except that everyone at her lunch table knew that she was leaving, no matter how many times she tried to reassure everyone that she was going to stay here with the people she loved.

It was that moment that a little someone decided to make their guest appearance on the Kim Show.

Kim grabbed her large math textbook and shut her locker and jumped when she saw her ex-boyfriend, Jack Brewer. He had a large smirk on his face and was twirling a pen in between his fingers. Jack looked at her, his eyes shining with mischief. It was like everything from their break up to this moment was completely erased and he was her fellow partner in crime again.

"So, Ms. Crawford, would you like to join me in my escape from this hell hole?" He asked in a British accent that was surprisingly convincing. She didn't know what made her say it. Probably because of all this confidence that was just shining off him, like a light.

"Okay."

It was one thing to have a hot dogs with someone and try to make it romantic, Jack decided to enter her in a hotdog eating contest where the winner would get $200. Not bad if she had the stomach of a two year old.

So, she began to eat and managed to eat five without gagging, so Jack, the idiot that he is, decided to cheat and eat her hot dogs for her. This resulted in them both getting kicked out and laughing like crazy while they made their way to the mall, where Kim saw a dress in the window.

She tried it on and even pretended to be a model when Jack gestured for her to turn. Kim tried to be serious and pout but only ended up bursting into a fit of giggles.

They went into a hat shop too and bought some of the largest and ugliest hats Kim has ever seen in her life.

"They're the style, Crawford. Ugly, worn out hats is what everyone's wearing nowadays." Jack had said to her in a mockingly snobbish tone.

The day never seemed to end and they only stopped laughing (for a brief millisecond) when the two landed on the soft grass by the swing sets in the park, which then led to more laughter that Kim's stomach hurt. And then the two grew silent. Soaking everything up and then Kim started laughing again.

"What?" Jack asked, amused. She shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just weird being here…"

_With you…_

"In the park? Are we gonna get reported by the lost boys?"

Silence. She didn't know what to say. Much of the talking was from Jack and she just laughed and ate like some drunk Snorlax.

"Why did you invite me here?" She whispered, mostly to herself so _she _could figure out what he wanted with her. Jack heard her of course and replied as if she asked him the time.

"Because I want to start over. From the beginning,"

For a moment she thought he was talking about before she moved to California.

"Forget everything heavy and just…have fun." He breathed and her heart sank. He was going to continue this little game forever. This little amnesia game! She should be furious but there were other things on her mind like the five hot dogs she ate plus all the laughter which did not go well with her stomach. Kim let her hand rest gently on it as she ran her fingers through her hair. What Jack was proposing sounded significant enough, if he could play dumb, why couldn't she?

It's not like they were hurting anyone by doing this. Her subconscious was more than glad to disagree with that but she ignored it.

"Alright." She said and she snuck a glance towards Jack who had a large boyish grin on his face as he looked at her. He sat up and stuck his hand out to her. At first, she thought he was helping her get up, but when she took it, he said something much different.

"I'm Jack. Pleasure to meet you."

A small smile rested on her lips as she lightly shook his hand.

"Kim. And the pleasure is all mine."

**Author's Notes: I think this chapter was kind of fluffy and it made me all happy and giddy and I just didn't know what to do with myself. Sorry for updating so late or early? Wherever you live, I live on the East Coast so, I thought it was late but WHATEVA!**

**Comment & Favorite as always **

**Merry Christmas! **

**-Nicole xoxo**

**p.s. is it just me or does listening to **_**Believe by Josh Groban **_**make you all giddy during Christmas? i think it might just be me but that song is the business**


	17. Over the Metaphorical Stump

"Kimberly Crawford! Can I ask why the hell you weren't in school today? You better have an excellent reason for the principal calling your parents at work and disrupting-"

Kim didn't let Minny finish. She was too happy. How couldn't she be? It was like a dream come true to be relieved of all her stress for one day, to completely forget about the world and have…fun.

And she didn't even care to mention that this so called person that helped her relax was the person who only a few months ago, she would be more than happy to run over.

But this new arrangement that they had, she felt it would work. Forget about all the heavy, he'd told her. As if he were some sort of hippy that only believed in world peace. It sort of reminded her of the Titanic movie where Jack teaches Rose to relax and enjoy life while you still can.

The movie was inspiring and beautiful, plus 1997 Leonardo DiCaprio isn't a bad sight to look at for almost three hours either.

Minny didn't object to Rose's affection. In fact, she practically squashed her once she realized how different she was acting.

Well, Kim thought, she did look depressed this morning and coming back as the principal calls about her cutting after she had a whole day of fun with her ex. If she were Minny, she'd probably call one of those stupid teen doctors who pretend to know everything about you.

Those people creeped her out.

"Are you okay?" Minny asked, astonishment clear in her voice.

"Perfect. Why?"

"No reason. You should probably wipe that smile off your face though, your parents will be here any minute and they know."

She didn't have to be told not to smile. The happiness quickly left her system once she realized that she basically had Nazi educators as parents. Her father would probably disown her and her mother would give her that annoying disappointed face.

Kim ran into her room, while she still had her free will and managed to change her clothes before she heard a car beep from their driveway and then the front door open.

"Crap." Kim said to herself.

She tried to pretend to be sick, hoping that they would be sympathetic and understand that she couldn't be in school because of her illness.

Her bedroom door creaked open and her eyes snapped shut. From what she could see when she peaked was her father, inching closer and closer to her as if she were a lion about to pounce on its prey.

Were they…scared?

Her father's hand gently touched her shoulder and it rocked her slowly. Kim tried her best Oscar winning performance at pretending she was tired and was surprised that he sort of believed it.

"Kimmy, honey. Can I speak with you?"

She nodded, although she wasn't tired, she felt _beyond _confused.

"About what happened at school today, when you cut, your mother and I would just like to know why? You've always been a good student before, so why now?"

Kim tried her hardest to look for a flaw in his questions or in his facial expression, something that looked like boredom and distance. Her parents barely noticed her existence, so the question in her mind was literally,

Why now?

She ended up shrugging slightly like the idiot that she was. They probably thought she was getting back at them or something. Like she was trying to ruin the reputation theybuilt for the Crawford name.

But when she looked at her father in what felt like centuries, the look in his eyes were genuine with confusion. It looked hurt as well, probably due to her lack of explanation.

"I don't know."

"Kim, I understand that I haven't been father of the year lately and I'm sorry for that but I can't pretend that I haven't seen you grow melancholy. I can't pretend that I don't see every time you look at your mother and I with annoyance and anger every time we argue. It seems childish that I haven't spoken to you and I mean have an actual conversation with you since you graduated junior high. I know what you must be thinking, 'Can he get anymore pathetic?' The answer is yes. I don't know what made you skip class but whatever it was, I'm sorry if it was because of your mother and I. Good night, Kim." Mr. Crawford rose from her full sized mattress and kissed his daughter's forehead.

All Kim thought was, did everyone think she died today? Was she about to die in a few short hours? If so, it would explain why everyone was acting like she wished they would act her whole life.

Her father appearing at her bed and speaking to her in a nice, sweet, understanding tone. And Jack, the boy who is the definition of a personality disorder. First, he has amnesia and then doesn't even remember her name, the next he's by her side in a heartbeat if she sheds as little as one tear and then he appears to be this spontaneous guy whom she once fell in love with in eighth grade.

As if to play with her mind a little longer before she went to sleep, her phone beeped.

It was a text from Jack. Did she remember when they exchanged numbers? Nope. She probably didn't want to. Moments like those are the most awkward.

**From: Jack**

_Sweet dreams ;)_

She rolled her eyes and stared at her old worn out diary that layed next to her lamp.

Maybe she should get started on that will…

[*]

Jack didn't send a good morning message to her, thank gosh. That would be too relationshipy and weird. Good morning texts are for people who have significant others which she clearly does not.

_Not even Romeo? _Her subconscious teased.

Probably not him either. The letter she sent him had been a bit harsh but he deserved it. Did he just expect that all would be forgiven if he sent her a cute and charming letter about how sorry he was for being a coward?

She was sorry she didn't get to meet him in person.

When Kim walked into science class, she didn't expect anything but hearing Grace chew her gum so loud that Kim wanted to kick her in the head.

That did happen of course, but she didn't expect to be acknowledged by a certain someone who seemed like they didn't want her to see them when they walked into class.

That person was Jack.

The teacher talked about body systems and stuff that was good for their stomach and metabolism. Kim really couldn't care less. What she did wonder though was, would it hurt if someone threw a pencil at someone else's head?

Did it help with memory?

But Jack surprised her completely when he raised his hand up high.

"Yes, Mr. Brewer?" Ms. Velez asked.

"Ms. V, would it hurt anyone's colon if they were to eat let's say five or six hotdogs at once?" He asked, his eyes moving towards Kim and a large smirk appearing on his face.

"Mr. Brewer, I don't see how that applies to my lesson."

"I don't either, just curious." Jack shrugged and turned around to stretch. Kim caught his eye once more and blushed when he winked at her.

Stupid charm.

[*]

Kim walked towards her locker, grinning from ear to ear.

Jack wasn't playing some horrible practical joke on her, he was actually genuinely happy that they were somewhat friends.

She was happy until she saw the secretary stick her head out of the office door from down the hall and look at her with a coldness in her eyes.

_I guess someone remembers you skipping class…_

The woman went back inside and for a split second, Kim thought she was in the clear until there was a bell coming from the school intercom and then,

"Kimberly Crawford, please report to the main office. Kimberly Crawford, please report to the main office. Thank you."

**Author's Notes: Hello people! I updated late again but I'm sorry. Sleeping late and waking up late is like a dream come true and looking at the actual time just reminds me that I have like a week until I return back to school. Anyway, slight fluff again but don't worry, I'm getting to the good stuff ;D**

**BTW you know what I just noticed?**

**Jack Brewer has J and B as his initials and Kim has K and C**

**Those four letter come after each other, B and C then J and K**

**I guess the writers knew they were going to be epic from the start and just had to put their initials together somehow :')**

**Comment&Favorite or Follow as always**

**-Nicole xoxo**

**Have a Happy New Year !**

**p.s. for anyone who thinks that i posted what jack did to kim in an earlier chapter...i didn't. that'll be announced soon, i promise. i want it to be dramatic ;p**


	18. Many Recovered Questions

She wasn't scared.

Or at least that's how she liked to make her feel better. Kim didn't think the secretary ever disliked her, there were probably just a lot of things going on that day and trying to bring Kimberly Crawford was one of the cons to the situation.

The door opened and Kim felt like they were leading her to the guittine. Principal Hawkman sat in the chair, smiling and Kim couldn't help but feel beyond confused.

"Hello Kim! That'll be all Ms. Steele."

Ms. Steele grumbled something under her breath but left without another word about anything else.

"Hi." Kim said awkwardly. Was he trying to butter her up for something terrible? Did something happen to Minny? Her parents? Jack?

"Oh don't be scared! I'm not here to talk about your cuts in class, which I may want to remind you was not a good idea and never will be. You're a really good kid, Kim but that's not what I wanted to call you for. I wanted to ask your opinion on having a special dance for the people in our penpal program." He grinned.

_A dance? For the penpals? But that would mean that Romeo would…_

"A dance?" She croaked.

"Yes, I was thinking masquerade in honor of shielding your identities from each other, I was thinking that people could order different colored roses and then just try to find the person with a matching rose? Ugh! But that'll never work…"

"Mr. Hawkman, I think you've got the wrong person for planning a party, I mean I'm no good at that kind of stuff."

"Please! I assumed that the Pearl of Seaford would be honored to be in it. And a little birdie told me that you have a penpal as well. How is that going? Boy or girl? Though I'm thinking more of a b-"

"Principal Hawman! I'm really honored that you would choose me but I don't think I could create a dance like this."

He seemed to have sobered up and his light expression turned into a heavy and angry one.

"Well, Kim, I wanted to pick you because it seemed like you'd be great for the job an-"

"Everyone else turned you down?" Kim crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips. It wasn't a surprise, honestly who would choose Kim over the art committee and prom committee which obviously refused if the last resort was finding the only living thing in the hallway and making them do the dirty work.

Though said person is still really sorry for skipping class with said person's ex boyfriend.

"Well…yes but Kim, think about it. The dance isn't until June when school will almost be over and you could enjoy yourself with your new discovered friend. Even continue to send each other letters if you'd like, I just want something worth while to happen."

Worth while? Worth while=Kimberly Crawford? No one thought a party only started if she planned it and she didn't even think a party was worth the trouble, it's probably just five to ten people using the system.

What exactly would the fufill if they attended?

"Principal Hawkman, I don't get it. There aren't many people in the penpal program and making a huge deal out of a little dance with very few people who are going to attend."

He looked stunned. Was she going to overboard with her rejecting?

"Ms. Crawford, how many people do you think are in the penpal system?"

"I don't know? Ten, at most."

He shook his head, chuckling, "Actually triple that much and you'll get most of them. This has become really popular. I don't think I've seen many students attempting to participate in extra circular activities."

"Okay." She whispered. How could so many people want to read what other people write?

"So, you'll do it?"

"Okay."

[*]

"You're going to be on penpal dance duty? Ha!" Jerry laughed.

Kim punched him hard in the arm as her cheeks grew warm, "How 'bout you shut it!"

"I think the dance will be fun." Milton smiled.

"Yeah, I even have a penpal to go with."

Jerry looked appalled, "Well, I have a penpal too."

Kim laughed, "Right. I thought you said it was stupid."

"See, Kim but then I realized something."

"Mika doesn't have one." Kim said but then again she hasn't talked to the foreign brunette since well, since Jack arrived, in fact she'd only realized what a twat she'd been, trying to find someone to talk to since she left.

"Doesn't mean anything." He said mischievously.

"What doesn't mean anything?" Someone said from behind her and placed his arm right above where her head was in the locker she stood in front of.

"Nothing. Kim's going to be creating the magical night for all my fellow penpal members. It's a bummer you don't have one, Jack. I bet the dance is gonna be really fun."

Kim didn't pay attention to anything but the proximity that was left between them. It felt like it would only take little effort for him to put his arm around her and pull her closer…

_Stop!_

Kim shook her head and lifted her head up to see Jack scratching the back of his neck nervously and even…blushing. Did he have a secret penpal or something?

Did he…have a girlfriend?

"Nah, I think that whole thing is overrated though I'm sure you'll do fine, Kim. Don't worry, I can help if you want."

Her eyes widened. _More _time with Jack? Did she fail all her classes? The suspicions seemed to never end.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." Kim murmured which was seemed like it was only for Jack to hear because he was standing so close.

"I do want to." He said softly.

She nodded and turned her attention back to Jerry and also tried to ignore Jack's fingers sliding down towards her face.

_He wouldn't do anything extreme…_

And he didn't get a chance to because after Jerry teased Milton about Julie, they turned their attention back to Jack and Kim, who seemed to be indifferent with their friends bickering.

[*]

_Dear Anonymous,_

_Thank you! I promise to never pull something that stupid again. I really hoped you didn't hate me…_

_By the way, egging my house? That sounds like an empty threat and if you must feel the need to throw neutralized baby chicks at my sanctuary, please don't aim for the windows, we just got them re-done after…I kind of decided to practice some of my wonderful kickball moves near the living room window._

_I know what you must be thinking and yes, it was hilarious!_

_-Love, Romeo_

_p.s. Chocolate is a shame to humanity. I despise it almost as much as I despise the classic crumbles that you top your salad with._

_Bleu cheese._

**Author's Notes: I am so sorry for not posting yesterday! My brothers were hogging the computer and I couldn't do anything and I just uploaded this in a hurry.**

**Anyone think it feels like its Wednesday instead of Friday?**

**By the way, any Ed Sheeran fans? I am IN LOVE with **_**Give Me Love **_**from his new album.**

**Comment&Favorite or Follow**

**-Nicole xoxo**

**p.s. I just wanna thank everyone who favorites and follows the story and me personally and especially you people who comment even just to tell me to update after I've just updated. I love you all in the most none creepy way and I might give you an excerpt of a new Kick story I'm planning on creating.**

**I actually have two ideas.**

**One is a little dark (no vampires but kind of sad but still morally sweet)**

**One is about second chances.**

**Description to come and I need to stop typing.**

**BYE !**


	19. Envelopes from your Blackmailing Penpal

_Dear Romeo, _

_Don't get too happy. I actually have a proposition for you (don't worry, it doesn't involve chocolate or bleu cheese which I might add isn't really my cup of tea either) and it involves our lovely school. Since we're going to be going on Christmas break in a while, Principal Hawkman asked a very special female to create a dance for our fellow penpals. And the first thing I thought of was,_

_Is Romeo gonna come?_

_Well, that's actually a lie, the first thought I had was, 'How in the sam hell am I gonna pull this off.'_

_Don't worry though. I got it handled. The only thing that I wanted from you is…._

_A promise that you'll come. _

_I know it seems silly but you did offer to do anything for me and this is one of my offers. I would like for you, Mr. Romeo to accompany me to the dance._

_What do you say? No costumes, just masks _

_-Lots of Love from your super duper amazing penpal, Anonymous._

_p.s. I'll change my name to Cherry ;)_

_p.s.s. btw it's a masquerade._

That seemed good enough. She didn't label it as a date and scare him off but broke it down in a simple manner, so he wouldn't flip out and say no.

Plus, this time she remembered to make him promise to come. In her last letter she even said that if he pulled a ridiculous stunt like that again, that she would no longer speak to him. No matter how lonely she is.

Mika probably has time to write.

_When goats start to fly from continent to continent, maybe, _Kim's subconscious said sarcastically.

She could always talk to Minny. Or Milton. Or Jerry or Eddie. It wasn't that difficult to talk to other people. It just seemed easier to talk to someone anonymously because they can't judge you in real life. It's like a 1-800 hotline for the lonely.

Kim sealed it and brought it with her once she stepped out of the house. Her phone was on her, just in case Minny got worried or her parents since they've been acting really weird lately.

Her hands felt heavy and sweaty, swinging by her sides. She was asking Romeo to go to the dance with her or better yet, blackmailing him to attend or she would cut off their friendship as if it meant nothing to her.

That was obviously false but she couldn't bare to be stood up again. And on that note she remembered that today she was going to the library to discuss how the dance should look and things like that. She wanted someplace public where they would be witnesses in case he wanted to get too close.

Her house was obviously the wrong place and his house would just be plain wrong. The thought of Jack's room crossed her mind but she shook it away quickly, "Damn hormones." She muttered to herself.

Kim swiftly placed the letter inside the blue bin and then continued on her way.

[*]

"We're not doing that!"

"Why not? Weren't you the Pearl of Seaford or something? A bikini pageant wouldn't hurt anyone, especially the men in the roo-ow!"

"Stop it! This is a dance, not stop strip club. And you wouldn't catch me dead in a bikini!" Kim hissed. He kept teasing her and coming with completely idiotic ideas like a swimsuit pageant or having a photobooth.

The photobooth wasn't a bad idea but she remembered a little romantic memory when he mentioned it to her.

"_Can we go now? I'm tired-"_

"_Of losing in ski ball to the ultimate champion?" Jack smirked. She rolled her eyes. They'd been at the boardwalk for over six hours and her feet hurt from walking and her throat felt sore from screaming on all the roller coasters._

_She wasn't even going to think about the lion's den that used to be her hair._

"_Fine. Me and Tommy were sick of this boardwalk anyway." Jack's grip on the huge brown plush bear toy tightened._

"_Good. I still can't believe you didn't even try to let me win the bear. What kind of friend…Jack? Where'd you-" His warm hand grabbed her wrist and shoved her into a small booth. Kim was beyond shocked but Jack had a devilish grin on his face._

"_Ready?" He asked as he inserted in money and clicked the large red button. The woman counted down from three and it took Kim a few seconds to realize that he just pulled her into a photobooth._

_When she looked like shit. Her hands flew to her face as the light flashed. She was sure Jack was smiling and laughing at her embarrassment. She was right, of course. She heard muffled chuckles from beside her and then her hands were suddenly gone from her face._

_It was replaced by the lighting in the booth that illuminated the hazel eyes that were staring so intently at her. And then just like that, something hit her lips. It was quick and Kim wasn't sure if she imagined the whole thing._

_She did have a crush on her friend Jack since the beginning of seventh grade and right in the middle of seventh grade, he decided to befriend her._

_Heat creeped onto her cheeks as Jack beamed at her, his face only centimeters away still._

"_I think we should retake them."_

"Fine. How about a clown?" Jack wiggled his eyebrows at her. She bit her lip to keep from giggling, this was serious business.

"I'm beginning to think, you helping me was a bad idea."

"Relax. I'm just happy today is all." He grinned. She was going to smile as well, she didn't want to seem like a cold-hearted Grinch.

"Why is that?"

He seemed to hesitate. Was it his girlfriend? Kim shook her head, _it's none of my business. _Then he leaned over the long, wooden table and whispered in a voice that Kim thought was used to seduce people, "Because I'm with you."

_Damn him!_

Kim bit her lip as her cheeks inflamed.

"I-uh, thanks but I-"

"You know, Kim, we could do this stuff later. Right now, I'm going to show you what a _real _party feels like. Not that stupid Halloween stuff."

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked up at him. _He remembered Grace's party. _

"What kind of party would that be?" said Kim quietly.

"The senior parties."

"But we're not seniors."

His smirk couldn't have been more mischievous that it was at that moment, there was a certain glint in his eyes that made him look kind of bad ass.

"Exactly."

**Author's Notes: Hello people of Earth! You will NOT believe what happened to me! Letters to Romeo is in two communities! One of them says that its for stories that have sparkling grammer or something like that but I was jumping for joy. I can't believe how popular this has gotten.**

**Which is why I decided to post this early because I'm just that nice. ;D**

**Comment&Favorite or Follow as always**

**-Nicole xoxo**

**p.s. I have the two bios for my Kick stories, I just want you to tell me which one sounds better for you guys. In fact, I want you all to vote.**

_**The People We Used To Be**_

_**Being engaged at nineteen wasn't part of Kim Crawford's life agenda. In fact, it didn't come close. Being the captain of the cheerleading squad wasn't either but she did that anyway. Becoming a journalist always intrigued her most at her high school and a certain Jack Brewer didn't. He'd constantly pursue her and attempt to get her to go out with him until the two part ways after high school. Only to be joined together in the most unexpected way.**_

_**Here I Lie**_

_**Kim didn't get what was so good about being famous. It just seemed silly to want to be stalked 24/7 by screaming fans and grown men with cameras. Only after passing the tenth grade did fame really hit her hard. One of her best friends (who was also a famous actor) whom she developed feelings for, had only thought of her as an annoying little junior fan who wouldn't stop perstering him. That night, she dies in a car accident. Or so she thinks. Kim returns but not as Kim. As a better and improved version of herself. Her straw colored, pin straight hair is replaced with golden, lush curls and her skin which was once pale is glowing with a fresh tan.**_

_**Her new name is Olivia Holt.**_

_**Her career status: World famous singer**_

_**Martial Status: In a relationship with Jack Brewer aka past life heartbreaker.**_

**Tell me what you think! Love ya'**

**Before I go, did you all see my new username?! I LOVE IT! Kay, now I'm done typing. **

**Adios!**


	20. O' What Fun

"A senior party? That is so cool!" Mika exclaimed over the webcam. It surely wasn't easy to actually communicate with her. The whole week, she's been trying to get in touch with some sort of female while Minny was away, visiting her niece. Speaking to her mother, now would be the normal way to go but it wouldn't solve her problem.

It was too soon and it'd be too weird.

"No, it's not! I'm a lousy sophomore. I'll definitely be kicked out. And I'll be with Jack. Alone." Kim added once she realized Mika was getting the picture.

"Don't be a baby! And even if you are alone with Jack, it's all the more reason to go."

Kim sighed. She probably sounded crazy. Any girl would throw a party if they were going to a senior party with a guy that basically flirted shamelessly with her.

"You're making me regret calling you."

Mika giggled, "You find Mika, you get Mika. What can I tell you? How's Jerry?"

"Fine. He misses you though. Are you gonna be able to come to this dance thing near the end of the year? It's for penpals but we don't need to tell anyone you don't have one."

"Yes! I told Jerry that I was returning during spring break but I'm really coming for Christmas."

"Really?! Oh my gosh! Ah!"

"Ah! I know. I don't know if any of you guys know this but my family can be a little weird sometimes."

[*]

"You're wearing that?! Ugh! Put that away, it belongs in the 'never to be seen by another human being ever again' pile." Milton said while Jerry and Eddie were trying on cologne.

"Hey! Dumb and dumber, put my dad's cologne back!" Kim said before she went into the bathroom to change again.

Apparently, bright neon crop top and black skinny jeans didn't fit the Milton line of fashion.

"You guys sure you don't wanna come with me to the party? I'm sure Jack won't mind." Kim called as she slipped on a light pink dress that seemed to hug her body and lengthen her legs. Well, she sure didn't look like she was fifteen with a dress that short.

Kim pulled it down until it just touched the top of her knees and then walked out of the bathroom.

"He'd kill us if we tried to interrupt your kissy face moments." Jerry said while making loud puckering noises.

Kim's face went aflame. Was this why he wanted her to go so badly? So he could, dare she say it, kiss her? Her stomach churned until it formed a knot and Kim felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Calm down, Kim. We were kidding, don't pass out or anything." Eddie said.

Milton adjusted his glasses and smiled, "Perfection, Kimberly. That's the one. Absolutely amazing. Now the shoes, does your mother have any in your size?"

"Hold your horses, Antonio. I'll go get her shoes." Kim replied quietly. What did she get herself into?

[*]

_Dear Anonymous,_

_To My Dear Blackmailing Penpal, Anonymous:_

_I sincerely promise that I, Romeo will attend the disaster of a dance you're going to throw ;D_

_And I'll try to make myself look extra special just because you're going to change your name to Cherry. By the way, do Spiderman masks count? If they do then I already have my costume!_

_-Love, Romeo_

_p.s. I was guessing it was a masquerade since we had to wear masks, they have very good schooling under the bridge I live under._

The knot that had given her the worst anxiety loosened when she read the letter. A grin appeared on her face immediately as she waited for Jack to come pick her up. Apparently they had to be very discreet about going inside so it's not too obvious they weren't seniors.

Except they were walking to the party because neither of them have licenses.

Romeo was coming. He promised, in his own writing that he was coming. Not just some simple ok like before but an actual, I'm coming with jokes and cute little flirt lines.

Kim almost fell as she made her way downstairs to get water. Milton thought it would be fitting if she wore the tight dress with heels to make her look older. A fifteen year old trying to look like seventeen and eighteen year olds.

_This was definitely going to work…_Kim thought sarcastically.

The doorbell rang and Kim sighed. _I guess I'll just have to drink something at the party._ She grabbed her phone and jacket then opened the door to find Jack leaning against the doorway, smiling.

Her heart leaped and her palms grew sweaty as she analyzed what he was wearing.

Jeans, a t-shirt and leather jacket.

Simple yet effective. Damn him.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

[*]

The senior party looked more like a frat party when they were streamers and people sleeping on the front lawn already. Though, it didn't look like the party had a shortage of people. Music still blared loudly from the speakers while intoxicated laughter filled the air.

No one stood by the door like Kim had imagined. Maybe she was just scared of getting thrown out of the party.

On instinct, Kim headed for the drinks, Jack followed. She didn't even look to see what she was grabbing but drank it nonetheless. She needed to stop being so nervous.

Jack looked at her, amused. And the two just stood there staring at each other until one of the seniors grabbed Jack's arm and brought her to the dancefloor.

For some reason, when you grow older, you just lose all self-control by grinding on any guy that you see. Kim felt like grinding her teeth together when she saw the tall, brunette dance around Jack. The worst part, was that he was enjoying every minute of it.

From the moment she grabbed him to the fact that it looked like she basically wanted to have sex with him on the dancefloor by the way she grabbed him and tugged him towards her.

Another tug to Jack's shirt and something came over Kim. It was like a rushing wave of anger or just annoyance but whatever she had drank that left her breathless, she grabbed another cup and chugged that one down as well.

And before she knew it, _she _had grabbed Jack to the far corner and maybe it was because she was drinking unknown liquids that made her have this unidentified confidence or the fact that she couldn't stand seeing whoever the senior skank was, rub her body all over her ex-boyfriend but all she could do was stare at Jack before a sudden urge to her over,

And she kissed him.

**Author's Notes: The winner of the Kick stories is…..**

_**HERE I LIE!**_

**Thanks so much for voting and all that, I began writing the first chapter and was hoping to post it over the weekend since I have no school on Monday! Woohh!**

**Watched Gangster Squad today too and Ryan Gosling is too perfect :D**

**Comment&Follow or Favorite as always**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	21. Drunken Aftermath

Kim woke up with her head reeling. She felt like someone had hit her in the head with a brick. She turned over and nearly had a heart attack when she saw who was right next to her…shirtless.

Jack.

She quickly got out of bed and ran into the bathroom, hoping to get away from him. Did she have sex with him? He had boxers or some type of piece of clothing, covering his…area. Kim looked at her own clothes and her dress was just covering her bum while her hair looked like she just got electrocuted.

_What the hell happened?!_

Kim closed her eyes and tried to recall the things that happened the moment she left the house. The obvious walking because they were sophomores. The music, mystery drink that didn't seem to help anything, and Jack. He was dancing with some horny senior and then…the kiss.

_Gosh! I kissed him! I actually kissed him! What the hell is wrong with me?! What the hell is-_

"Kim? You in there?" said Jack from the other side of the door. No way in hell was she going to open the door. No way in hell was she going to talk to him after drinking that stupid liquid poison that gives you confidence to do stupid things.

_You drank alcohol, stupid. _Her subconscious said, annoyed. That would explain the massive headache. Did she really drink that much? She just remembered up to the kiss and then the rest was blurry. Kim looked in the mirror again and tried not to cringe at the sight of her hair and makeup. Her lipstick was smeared and her lips were swollen.

Did that mean she…?

"Kim? Can you come out so we can talk?" He said, his voice cracking. It was probably because he just woke up, but Kim almost felt like he was begging her to open the door. And her stomach dropped.

She couldn't open the door. It seemed impossible, she just ruined every moment of friendship they built up. She just ruined something that brought her happiness and she couldn't help but feel like it was all her fault.

A sob made its way past her lips and she soon found tears streaming down her face. Gosh, she was crying. Crying! Over something so stupid!

The bathroom door opened and Jack stood in the doorway with a key in his hand. He looked down at her and soon rushed to her side to comfort her. Kim put her head in his shirt and continued to cry. It felt like centuries before anyone spoke up again.

"This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." Kim said in between hiccups.

"No it's not. It's mine, if I would've just tried to be- or just did something. Gosh, I'm such an idiot."

Kim pulled away, bemused. What did he have to be sorry for? She was the one who basically threw herself all over him. It obviously didn't go far because she didn't feel like she did anything serious and all their clothes were on, save Jack's shirt which Kim didn't care to know where it was.

"How is this your fault?"

"I just-you're. Ugh!" He groaned and put his head in his hands. It seemed odd but Kim felt the need to comfort him, as he did her.

"You didn't do anything-"

"But I did, Kim! I did, that's what you don't understand! _I _screwed up everything, you were just part of the conflict. You didn't do anything wrong, you're perfect."

Her cheeks felt warm and she looked away from him. In that moment, she saw that the towels and shower, were something she didn't recognize.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" He answered bitterly.

"Where are we?"

"At the party. Yesterday, you were-nevermind. I just grabbed this room to get some privacy. We can get going if you want."

I nodded, "Let's go."

[*]

The walk to Kim's house was silent. She just couldn't shake the fact that she actually kissed him. What kind of idiot kisses their ex? Jack didn't try to strike up conversation with her, Kim thought it was because she was having an internal battle with herself. Kim definitely enjoyed kissing Jack, she's always liked kissing him. But doing it while they were finally making progress and Romeo…

Romeo! How could she be so blind? How could she be so…fickle? She felt like dirty and itchy. Probably because she smelled like sweat and eyeliner.

It seemed pretty obvious that Jack was on edge as well, by the way he avoided looking at her. And she still couldn't understand why. It's not like he was the one who kissed her first. Beer wasn't a really good mixture with Kim and jealousy.

The walk finally came to an end as Kim saw the large glass door that welcomed her into her home. She turned to look at Jack, trying to think of some way to not make this the beginning of another awkward friendship but nothing came.

Jack came closer and dipped his head. She thought he was going to kiss her again and braced herself, but it was only a featherlight kiss and it was to her cheek. Somehow, it seemed more ntimate than kissing her on the lips, causing her to blush.

"See ya' later, Kim." He whispered then turned around and walked away. Kim immediately ran into the house to yell at Mika.

This was all her fault after all.

[*]

"You did what?!"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Clearly you did. Kimberly Crawford, you bad girl. I didn't know you had it in you." Mika smirked. _This wasn't the way the conversation was supposed to go. _Kim thought bitterly.

"You know if I paid enough attention to what I was drinking, I wouldn't have done that."

"No, you probably would've imagined kissing him and ruined everything."

"Everything, meaning your new soap opera! Mika, this isn't some stupid show, it's my life and even if Jack kissed my cheek and seemed perfectly okay with me kissing him, I'm not. Kissing him felt…"

"Good? Amazing? Mind-blowing or all of the above? I don't see why this is such a big deal. One little breakup and he's the Green Goblin?"

"No. You don't understand." Kim shook her head. No one understood because she didn't tell anyone. She didn't want to. Her and Jack's past belongs there and bringing it up just makes everything a whole lot worse and real.

Though, the memories felt as real as memories could get.

"Then help me to, Kim. What happened to you and Jack?"

**Author's Notes: Cliffhanger, ooohhh! ;D**

**Thanks for commenting and favoriting and following **_**Here I Lie. **_**I'm so excited to write the second chapter and to anyone who's read the description, I put a longer one in chapter one because I can't fit everything into 300 characters or so. Check it out, if you haven't!**

**Comment&Favorite or Follow, as always.**

**-Nicole xoxo**

**p.s. I might not be able to post next week because my aggravating cousins will be here and they are extremely curious and in my business all the time, they're also **_**very **_**clingy. I'll try if I can but don't wait up if I don't. The minute they leave, I'll make sure if I didn't post the week before to post twice bcause of the delay ****.**


	22. Lies Upon Lies

I'm a liar, Kim thought. A big, fat liar.

When Mika asked what had happened to Kim and Jack, the first thing Kim thought was not telling her. But Mika would continue to bug her about it if she didn't tell her, so from the top of her head, Kim made up a story.

Jack cheated on her with some girl from their school and she caught him and she'd been so in love with him that every time she was near him, she remembered and it hurt. A lot of it was the truth though, except for the part where he cheated on her.

He never did that. He actually never even tried to either. Jack would always compliment her and do things for her. The part about the fact that it hurt everytime she was near him was real. Kim tried forgetting so they could start over because, hating him didn't get her anywhere.

And then she kissed him. She kissed him. What an idiot!

Kim's stomach twisted with guilt when she remembered the look of sympathy and sadness on Mika's face. Why couldn't she just spit it out?

It was no help that for the past week, she's been avoiding Jack like crazy. She told Milton to lie and say that Kim was really sick, that way he wouldn't visit her.

And when her parents and Minny finally told her that she couldn't stay out of school again, she made sure to stay as far away from him as possible. Kim shook her head and laughed humorlessly at herself. She remembered when Jack actually did see her yesterday.

"Hey, Kim! Wait up!" He shouted to her. That just made her speed up, but she was walking in the other direction from where her locker was and the only thing she could do was make a mad dash for an empty classroom and hide under the teacher's desk.

Jack saw her run in their of course and saw her sneakers under the desk. However he didn't go under because Ms. Rowland found him.

"Mr. Brewer, don't you have some place to be, other than snooping in other classrooms?"

"Yes ma'am, I just…lost something of mine and I wanted to get it back." Kim's stomach fell. Was that some reference to her?

"Well, get it back tomorrow, before the bell rings. C'mon." She heard Ms. Rowland's heels click out the door and then Jack's sneakers, but not before hearing him hiss, almost to her.

"Christ, Kim."

Yes, it was childish but what would've been worse was looking at the guy you made out with. Over the past week, she's been having flashbacks of the night and it's been making her wake up with sweat on her brow and a flush in her cheeks.

She shuddered, remembering that after she ran up to kiss him, he instantly kissed her back, without hesitation. It wasn't long before she felt them escalating and he was taking her upstairs. Kim straddled him the whole time, her arms around his neck and her fingers twisting themselves in his hair.

Then they hit a wall. Not in a sexy seductive way, but in a horrible, awkward way. They looked at eachother and laughed before Jack kissed her softly and let her down. But apparently she wasn't done kissing him because she deepened the kiss.

Jack tugged on her bottom lip and then they moved, she was once again on top of him. A bedroom door shut and the dream would be over. Kim felt conflicted every time. One side of her mind that was probably the most logical, wanted to take a shower and be disgusted at the thought.

While the other part grinned mischievously, almost as if that part of her brain was tempting her to do it all over again. And in some horrible, twisted way, she sort of wanted to.

_Which makes you an even bigger idiot. You can't fall in love with Jack when you're already dating someone!_

Crap. But was she…? It wasn't official. Romeo had never officially called her, his girlfriend. Even though everytime they talked, she didn't have to think about the consequences like she did with Jack. She could just talk to him.

Let him know about the weird Disney trips, her parents are planning on taking her on during spring break. Let him know that she feels happy kind of knowing that her parents were trying to be in her life more. It was surprising that they never noticed the part of money in their bank account that's taken out every month for Kim's karate lessons.

Speaking of, Rudy must want to gut her alive. She hasn't been attending classes because of Jack. Rudy was going to be pissed today, because after that little desk scandal with Jack, there was no way in hell that she was going to attend class with him, so he can openly harass her.

_Dear Romeo,_

_Oh! Shut up! I promise you'll love it. The dance is going to be so amazing that you'll never want to leave! _

_And about that Cherry thing. I'm not doing that :p_

_You better not wear a Spiderman costume to the dance or I will hunt you down and kill you! Seriously, this isn't a Halloween party or some sort of LARP thing. I swear, I'll kick your butt with my amazing karate skills. _

Kim put her pen down again to write, 'Love Romeo' but an idea struck her.

_Romeo, before I end this letter, I need to ask you something. If you were….conflicted about something. Like telling someone the truth or even admitting the truth to yourself, what do you do?_

_Tell that person that you really care about the truth? Maybe even admit the hard painful truth to yourself?_

_Hope you can help me with life again._

_-Love, Anonymous._

_p.s. I didn't know that the troll under the bridge education was booming. Gotta check that out, I guess ;)_

Kim put the letter in the envelope and checked the time. Jack wouldn't be wandering around the street at seven o'clock at night. She could go put the letter in the mailbox now.

**Author's Notes: Romeo is giving life lessons! Goodness…**

**I wish I had a penpal D:**

**Comment&Favorite or Follow**

**-Nicole xoxo**

**p.s. Thanks guys for the reviews and favorites for **_**Here I Lie! **_**I'm so excited to write that story!**


	23. Hours Decieving

"What do you mean; I only have three weeks to plan? I only just started looking for catering and a theme!" Kim said incredulously, her house phone clutched in her hand.

"I uh-just realized that we're having a very long spring break and I wouldn't want to burden you with all of this while you could be trying to catch up with your school work. You've been absent quite a lot of times, Ms. Crawford." Said the woman over the phone.

_Because of Jack! And I'm going to have to ask him to help me because I can't do this all on my own in three weeks or it's going to turn out horribly! But I can't talk to him because I kissed him!_

"That's nearly impossible, Ms…? What did you say you're name was again?"

" -Netherworth. I'm sorry for any inconvenience, Ms. Crawford. It's just that the Principal will want to see that dance in three weeks."

"Impossible." Kim breathed and had to try to breathe to keep from screaming and pulling her hair out.

"Enjoy your Christmas break." Ms. Netherworth said sweetly before hanging up.

_What type of drugs was Mr. Hawman doing? And why the hell did my karma all of a sudden want to screw me over? I had three weeks once we returned from Christmas break. Shit._

(^^)

"Kim! Someone's at the door for you!" Minny shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Kim sighed before going down the stairs, once she opened the door, her jaw dropped.

That stupid Netherland woman made her completely forget about who was coming-

"Mika!" Kim exclaimed before the brunette enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"Kim! It's so good to see you!"

Kim smiled but it fell quickly. If Mika just got here, straight from the airport, why did she smell like Jack's cologne?

"Uh, Mika? Did you go see Jerry or Jack today, you smell like-"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, I did see Jerry and Jack was at his house. I talked for a little bit, Jerry's face was priceless." Mika said, her eyes looking towards the chandelier in the middle of the room.

"You okay?"

"Super. But starving, there was no way that I was going to eat another Falafel." Mika laughed. Kim didn't even remember that it wasn't even the school's number that had rung the house.

[*]

While Mika took a shower, Kim decided that ranting/telling Romeo about the date change would make her feel partially better about the whole thing.

_Dear Romeo,_

_Another letter from yours truly. I've got some news, don't know whether it will be good or bad in your eyes but it is what it is. The dance has been postponed to a sooner date because of our stupid, bipolar Principal. He gave me three weeks to plan everything! How is anyone supposed to plan something like that with such short notice? How is everyone supposed to get dresses and tuxes? And it seems like karma has smashed me together with the only person that would/want to help me with the whole thing. _

_Wait for it!_

_It's Prince Charming. Great isn't it? Fantastic actually since I sort of broke the law by drinking alcohol and planted one on him! What sort of ex-girlfriend does that? I'm sure you're probably laughing it up under the bridge but I can't even fathom how humiliating these next three weeks are going to be if he helps me._

_Actually I don't want to imagine it. If I do, I might wanna go into a corner and cry. Everything just turned to shit! Just ugh!_

_-Anonymous. _

_p.s. Hope you can come to the disaster of a prom, I'm planning _

"What you writing?" Mika said when she came out of the bathroom. Kim looks at the letter in her hand and rips it.

"Nothing." She says and sits on the bed.

_Romeo isn't my therapist. I need to tell Mika the truth. And I need to admit the truth to myself. But I can't just string Romeo along if my feelings belong with…Jack. _

"Stop looking so glum! We're going to the mall!"

[*]

**~An HOUR ago…**

"Mika!" Jerry grinned when she appeared on his doorstep. She smiled back before smashing her lips against his. She really had missed him. It didn't take long before he responded and just when the kiss became deeper, someone cleared their throat.

Mika and Jerry immediately pulled apart, Jerry smirking triumphantly while Mika turned scarlet. Damn those lips.

"Right, sorry. Focus." Mika sighed and walked over to the room and hugged the observer. Or at least one of them.

"Hey Mika." He said into her hair. She pulled away, smiling softly.

"Hi, Jack. Where's Milton and Eddie?"

"Eddie is in the kitchen and Milton is out with Julie. But he knows." Jack said. Mika bit her lip. Was this really a good idea? Kim would be really upset if she found out about this. But then again, she lied straight to her face over the webcam.

"Alright. I got a phone from Phil so Kim won't recognize the number." She held out the phone for everyone to see.

"Great."

(^^)

"You think I'll be able to get her back if this works?" Jack asked anxiously. His eyes almost seemed desperate to gain back Kim's forgiveness. That's probably why she wanted to help him so badly. Because Kim needed him almost as much as he wanted/needed her.

"Positive. Just make sure to iron your suit and tie." Mika smiled before grabbing her jacket and bag once more. If she stayed any longer, Kim would know something was up and Mika was a good liar but you could only lie so many times to your best friend.

Jack ran his hand through his hair in frustration while Mika found her way out. She pecked Jerry's lips much to his protests because he wanted a longer one. But Mika stopped at the door, looking at Jack who seemed deep in thought.

"Oh and one more thing, Jack."

"What is it?"

"Don't screw it up this time. Kim deserves better than that."

He didn't respond just nodded and Mika made her way down the driveway and into the taxi that was waiting outside.

**Author's Notes: EVERYONE IS LYING! OMG OMG! It's getting to the climax! I'm so excited to write what happened between Jack and Kim that I'm ready to write it write now :p**

**Review&Favorite or Follow**

**-Nicole xoxo**

**p.s. Fanfiction should really have a queue for chapters. It would make my life so much easier when I'm too busy to post a chapter.**


	24. Ultimatum

**A/N : In honor of today's glorious day, I've decided to post two chapters for Letters to Romeo **** . Maybe even a one shot ;D**

**Hope you all enjoy your day and have loads of chocolate hearts and such ! Love ya' 3**

**-Nicole xoxo**

**(*)**

Mika's mall idea was a definite bust. Although, Kim was suspicious after something Mika said.

"C'mon. We must get you a dress. You only have a few weeks to get one!" Mika said, grabbing Kim's arm and pulling her towards the door.

"I don't need nor want a dress! And…how did you know that the dance is in a few weeks."

Mika's eyes widened and Kim immediately knew that Mika was hiding something.

"I-I just assumed you would be so busy with the planning that you wouldn't have time to check for dresses before the seniors get all the good ones. Why? Is the dance date changed or something?" Mika said, her voice shaking.

"Yeah. It is, I just forgot to mention it."

After that, Mika stopped bugging her. Probably knowing that Kim was going to ask how Mika knew she only had a few weeks after Christmas to get everything ready. It didn't slip her mind though and the only person she thought she could trust was Romeo.

_Dear Romeo, _

_I've previously written you a letter, basically just me ranting like a crazy person that my school has made the date changed to three weeks after Christmas break. Though I hope you do make it to the dance. I've been having an issue with my best friend. I won't tell you her name but it seems like she knows something I don't, ya' know? And let's not mention how weird my parents are being about Christmas. It's like they just figured out that you're supposed celebrate it with your family out of joy and love, not money and presents._

_Anyway, I'm glad that out of all the madness that's going on in my life, I could count on you for advice. _

_Love,_

_-Anonymous_

Kim slipped the letter into the envelope and got up to put it once again in the mailbox. Hopefully, on the way it'll clear her head.

[*]

"_Let's go, Jack! Get your fat legs over here!" Kim shouted to Jack, who was still on the boardwalk while she was running down towards the water at the beach. The memory seemed fresh due to how clueless Kim felt at the time. They were only nine years old. Post cootie faze._

"_Hey! My legs are fat!"_

"_Then why aren't they in the water with me?"_

"_Kimberly!" Minny called to her, "What do you think you're doing in the water, by yourself?"_

"_I'm trying to be a mermaid, duh! C'mon Jack, get in the water with me." Kim whined, splashing the blue water around._

"_Fine." Jack said and carefully, made his way to the water where Kim stood, smiling from ear to ear._

"_Good. Now, I'm going to be a mermaid princess. And I'm going to marry a prince and live happily ever after with him. What are you gonna be?" said Kim dreamily._

"_A prince."_

"_Yay! Then we could live in a castle because I'm a princess. What does your princess look like?"_

"_She-uh-"_

_Jack was cut off by Minny pulling them both out of the water and giving them a stern talking to about listening to adults and going in the water by themselves when there is no adult in there with them._

_Kim remembered Minny saying that her parents would be staying in Paris one more day while Minny stayed with her and Jack at the beach house. _

_Minny set up a tent outside, letting them make s'mores on a camp fire and everything. She then put the tent inside the house and put the fire out. _

_While Kim tried to recover from the running around she did after she apologized to Minny, Jack stared at her. His expression was deadly serious and it seemed to Kim that he was just thinking about his parents and how much he missed them. They did let him sleepover for today and tomorrow as long as they visited._

_But when Kim felt her eyelids droop and a sudden urge to sleep wash over her, she heard a soft whisper._

_It was Jack. And he said to her, though he probably thought she was asleep and didn't hear him,_

"_My princess looks like you."_

Kim opened her eyes as she awakened on a hill. The large hill she'd come to love once she moved here. It was quiet and nothing seemed out of place. Nature was peaceful. And her life didn't seem like such a mess.

Until a drop of rain hit her eye. She groaned and sat up, looking at the dark grey sky.

"Of course, it's gonna rain. Just my luck." She said under her breath and just as she was about to get up, a force pulled her body up for her.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" The voice said from behind her. She immediately froze. How did everyone find her? How did he find her?

"Jack?"

"The one and only. What are you doing all the way up here?"

"This was where Jerry, Milton, Eddie and I decided to ski down this hill in the summer. Since there's no snow in this part of California, I thought it would be a good idea to pretend there was. It didn't turn out so well."

He chuckled, "Well, if you don't want to walk in this rain. I can drive you."

"You? You don't know how to drive a car."

"Not a regular car, as I am only fifteen but a golf cart, yes!"

[*]

The golf cart only helped for a block or two when rain started to pour down on them. Kim refused to use a golf cart in the rain and Jack refused to leave her there, much to her dismay and offered to walk with her.

Out of pure curiosity, Kim said, "So, the dance has been post poned to a sooner date."

Jack's expression looked shocked but nothing in his eyes or posture agreed with that. Had he talked to Mika?

"Is that your way of asking me to help you?"

"Maybe. I just thought you'd want to know."

Silence.

"Alright. Stop begging me, I'll help you. On only one condition."

"What is that?" Kim prayed that it wasn't something stupid or humiliating.

"Be my date."

**Review&Favorite or Follow, as always.**


	25. Unspoken

"Your date?" Kim asked incredulously. He wasn't being serious, was he? She was going with someone already. Oh! And let's not forget for the fact that she almost practically slept with him because she drank too much and was jealous of Jack and some senior. There were plenty other reasons that this all would be a bad idea. He broke her heart for one. She shouldn't be trusting a boy who practically gambled their relationship is two. And three-

"Yep. C'mon, you know you'll have fun with me! We always did." He winked at her. Kim would've blushed or at least said something completely stupid like, "Jack, no. I mean uh…". But that wasn't what silenced her. Anger boiled up in her stomach and tears began to well up in her eyes. He remembered everything.

"Fun, huh? Is that what you and your buddies thought back in seventh grade?" She said coldly. Jack's smile was wiped right off his face, realizing his slip up.

"Kim, I-"

"No! I fully believed that you didn't remember me. Maybe someone else came along and cured you of my presence. Maybe our whole relationship wasn't as important to you as it was for me. But you knew. You knew this whole time who I was and didn't say anything. You just made me look like a complete idiot in front of my friends! You even made me feel sorry for you. But you don't even deserve sympathy because you, Jack Brewer haven't changed a bit. But I have and I'm not the same naïve girl that you decided to toy around with in eighth grade. And I mean when I say, _don't look at me at school. _Hell! _Don't even think about me in school and most certainly, don't talk to me, ever."_

The charade that Kim had put on was brilliant. Jack's face looked heartbroken, but she didn't care. Or she tried to convince herself of that. How could he lie? How could he play her once again?

_Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, I'm the fool, _Kim thought.

It then just struck Kim again, that it was pouring outside. At least, Mika and Minny couldn't ask why she was crying. It would just be the rain on her face.

But all Kim could do was knock on the door before she started sobbing uncontrollably. The moment Minny opened the door, Kim rushed inside and up the stairs, locking herself in the nearest room. Then the memory she tried so hard to suppress appeared once more.

Fully and vividly.

**-THREE YEARS AGO -**

Kim sat in the corner of the room, while every other twelve year old continued to shout and laugh and joke loudly, playing games on her iPod. It was the last day of school, 2010. Everyone was enjoying the party while she enjoyed playing with her iPod. Music floated into her ear as she continued to play Music Quiz 2.

It was only when she looked up at a sudden shift of weight land next to her, did her peaceful environment disappear.

Jack. The two hadn't talked since sixth grade, when he came back from Colorado, all tanned and handsome. Girls flew over to him and boys floated towards him because of how popular he became with the girls. She wasn't much for the popular life, since that wasn't how her and Jack's friendship was when they were smaller. They drifted apart and soon just thought it was better to stop trying to talk to each other and move on.

Kim with her new boyfriend, Ricky. Jack with his good looks and new friends. It was no secret though, that Kim hated Jack's new friends almost as much as Jack hated Ricky.

But Kim and Ricky broke up within the first four months of their 'relationship' because of Ricky moving to Florida. They promised to stay in touch but never did.

"Need something?" She said a little too harshly. He winced but recomposed himself, in his arrogant manner, and smiled. She pulled the white headphones from her ears.

"Hi, to you too." said Jack, holding out his bag of pretzels to her.

"No thanks."

"Okay."

Awkward silence.

Kim felt the need to fill it with something witty but couldn't bring herself to do it. He was the one who walked over _here _after all.

Then he turned to her and blurt out, "I'm sorry."

She looked at him, so clearly confused as to why he was apologizing.

"For what? Talking to me?"

"No. For not talking to you sooner."

Kim felt eyes on her and from the corner of her eye, she could see Jack's posse looking at the two of them. She couldn't make out if they were shocked or even talking, just that their heads were facing them.

"Did your friends tell you to come tell me that?"

"No. I wanted to. For a while now." He said sheepishly.

"Well, it's fine. You didn't really need to do that."

"I know." He said softly.

"So…" Kim said awkwardly.

Jack smiled, "Wanna hang out later?"

"Don't you have people for that already?" Kim looked towards the group of five, hanging around staring the two of them down. But once they were caught, they quickly turned back around and pretended to talk casually.

"Well, Zack and Cody are leaving to go see their dad, Rocky is going to go see her brother in Chicago for the summer too. And Bree is going to New Jersey. Which only leaves me and Emma. To be honest, I think she has a thing for me." He whispered. Kim scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Am I your last resort or something?"

"No. I just wanted to let you know that we'd basically be alone hanging out."

"Is that right?"

"Yes. Will you?"

There was nothing to lose at that point. She didn't really have any plans.

"Sure."

**-A YEAR LATER -**

It wasn't long for the summer to reconcile young friends. But it took all of eighth grade for Kim to realize she was in love with her best friend. Jack didn't seem to cling to his posse so much and everything seemed perfect.

That was until Kim received news from her father that they were going to move to Seaford.

Kim held off almost two months from telling Jack that at the end of the summer, they were going to move away and she would no longer be starting high school with him. It was only while Jack was in the middle of getting to second base did the truth come out.

His phone rang and he gave Kim a peck on the lips before taking the call outside of his bedroom. When he left, Kim got up to fix her hair which was a complete mess. And her mind suddenly flew to the conversation on the other side of the door.

"Just give me more time, Zack. I promise I'll break up with her." Kim's breath hitched.

"No! This wasn't part of the bet! I thought you wanted to get back at Kim Crawford for being such a bitch to you when she was dating Ricky."

"Don't call her that! And I just-need more time."

"You made a deal! Stop being so lame!"

That's all Kim needed to hear. Everything she believed was real was a lie. Jack, their relationship. All their kisses. She opened the door and stared at Jack, in disbelief.

"A bet? Is that why you talked to me in seventh grade? Or maybe it was over the summer when I actually started to like you? When did…How did you…?"

"It was in eighth grade and it doesn't mean anything, Kim! I promise."

"You promise a lot of things. Did you make another bet too? Probably, I know how much of a bitch I am!" She spat.

"No! Kim, I was jealous. Everything you did with him made me angry and I thought if you liked me that-"

"It would be okay to do the same to me? You disgust me! And I'll make the bet easier for you. I'm moving to Seaford in two days. I didn't know how to tell you." Kim said coldly and began to walk down the stairs.

But Jack grabbed her arm, "No! Kim, please. Don't go! Kim, I-I love you!"

She pulled her arm away and looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks, "That's the thing about _true _love, Jack. I love you so much and I wish you felt the same-"

"I do feel the same, Kim. I love you!"

"No, you don't. And no matter how badly I want to believe this all is some sick joke and believe you love me. I still know deep down that you're lying."

**Author's Notes: Was this what you were expecting? Hmmmm? **

**Review&Favorite or Follow**

**-Nicole xoxo**

**p.s. I'm wondering if any of you were wondering how familiar the names of Jack's friends are ;D**


	26. Nothing Gold Can Stay

"Kim? Kimmy?" A voice shook her.

"Minny?"

"No, it's me. Mom."

Kim would've shot up from where she was laying on the bed but she felt so exhausted. Her head ached and her cheeks felt itchy and swollen. She felt like she desperately needed a shower and didn't even want to think about how her hair looked.

"Hi." She said weakly.

Kim felt the bed shift and then a hand lift her head into something soft. Something soft that smelled _really _good. Kim opened her eyes, just a little and saw her mother's sweater. It seemed odd that she was now finding comfort in the woman that months ago disgusted her.

"How ya' doin' kiddo? Minny said you bolted up the stairs. Something happened?"

She didn't know what girls meant when they felt so comfortable around someone that they just spilled all their secrets. She didn't have anyone to really spill her secrets to. Now she knew, because the moment her mother laid her beautiful blue eyes on her, the story came flooding out.

Along with the secret amount of money that had been taken out of their bank account.

And the karate classes.

Everything. Including the letter she got to go to Japan.

"Wow. All this time?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry if I assumed you and dad were being stupid. I just thought I would have to face the world alone while you and dad continued to argue."

"Kim, about that. Your father was going through a rough patch at work and so was I. Everything in this marriage seemed horrible by the way your father and I were fighting. Trust me, I was not an enthusiastic participant in our battles. I actually thought I'd have to fight for you in court. And through all that, it seemed like the two of us were so set on protecting you and keeping you, that we forgot that you were the witness to it all. And for that, I'm sorry Kim."

Kim snuggled closer to her mother's sweater and smiled, "You don't have to be. Some families just aren't like the Obama family. Smiles and carrots. Ours being the exact opposite actually."

"I know. About that school Kim," Her mother cooed, combing her fingers through Kim's hair.

"Hm." She replied as she slowly began to lose consciousness.

"If you want to go to that karate school in Japan, I would be more than happy to ask for a position in Japan. Anything to make you happy Kimmy. I love you."

Then she fell asleep with that in mind. Going to Japan at this moment didn't really seem so bad.

[*]

"Kimberly Crawford! Don't you ever do that to me again! You're lucky your mama came in and had the key to that room. I would've never got in. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Minny. I promise. Where's Mika?"

"Oh! I told her you were upset about something when you came in and she asked like what, I said that it was issues with your penpal. Then she turned ashen and said that her uncle wanted her back by seven."

Kim looked at the clock and it read 5:50. If she had been knocked out since noon, then Mika was definitely lying. No one, especially Mika arrived at their house, almost four hours before curfew. So, why did she leave?

"But I thought she was sleeping over."

"Guess not. You sure you're okay?"

"YES! Minny why do you insist on asking me the same question every five seconds? I'm doing fine."

"Alright. I just thought that you'd be happy because of your mom-" She stopped herself and went back to stirring the amber colored soup.

It only took a few seconds for everything to click into place.

"Minny! You were eavesdropping on me!"

"Well, why did you leave the door closed and leave me in suspense?"

"I didn't know my life was the next hit drama." Kim rolled her eyes and went to the fridge to get orange juice.

"And I didn't know that all happened with you and Jack."

"It doesn't matter. None of it does. My mom said that when my dad gets home from work, we're all gonna sit down at the table, without yelling at each other, and talk over my plans for school." She grinned.

"What do you mean? Did you tell them about the dance?"

Kim's smile faltered at the mention of the dance. There was no way that was going to happen now. Especially with Jack being all mighty and remorseful at the moment.

Even the mention of his name made her want to grind her teeth together.

"No. Minny weren't you listening?"

"To what?"

"My conversation with my mom."

"Yeah but I didn't get the last part. The soup was going to burn."

"Figures. Minny, my mom agreed. If my dad agrees, it's all gonna be set. I'm moving to Japan."

[*]

_Dear Anonymous,_

_Nature's first green is gold,_

_Her hardest hue to hold._

_Her early leaf's a flower;_

_But only so an hour._

_Then leaf subsides to leaf_

_So Eden sank to grief,_

_So dawn goes down to day._

_Nothing gold can stay._

_Not even the shiniest gold…_

_-Love, Romeo_

It seemed odd that Romeo would use Robert Frost as an answer to her questions about Mika. It almost seems like he's sad. It didn't help the fact that she was leaving him. Maybe it was some sort of fate thing. He used Robert Frost to express a loss.

Maybe, he knew somehow that nothing could stay. Whether it be gold, silver or bronze. Kim knew that and it didn't help that she felt almost like a traitor because she had decided to go to Japan without thinking about how this will affect everyone else.

Milton.

Jerry.

Eddie.

Romeo.

She was _not_ going to care what Jack thought. What he looked like when he was sad or angry, how his hair would somehow fall into his eyes, making him look adorable.

_Adorable like a skin rash. _Her subconscious said hotly.

She wasn't disagreeing. Jack didn't need to know she was leaving. He could move on and stop feeling pity all the time. Kim will move on as well. Even if it means leaving Romeo inside the letters and keeping him there.

Because she was no longer going to keep changing her mood or hair or future for a boy that may just be extraordinary on paper.

And keeping Romeo as letter love would be sweeter than ruining the image and meeting someone that didn't even fit the description.

That was a bet she was going to make.

**Author's Notes: Hello! I'm currently in Brazil at the moment :D **

**Visiting my wonderful family and such. I'm going to a birthday party today and getting off a plane the same day is never a good idea.**

**Because I AM EXHAUSTED!**

**Wrote this on Tuesday because of the horrible internet connection in Brazil.**

**Love you all! Hope you all have a lovely weekend!**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	27. Everything Will Be Fine

School was surprisingly _calm._

What did Kim expect from the people she's been ignoring this whole time? A paparazzi worthy amount of questions. At lunch, her friends didn't seem to be any indifferent to how they usually are. Jack didn't make any guest appearances which surprised her, since she saw him being the type to not take no for an answer.

It wasn't disheartening though. She told him to stay away and he did. Jack didn't deserve to even look at her after that little stunt he pulled. And she'd known it was an act too! She'd known that pretending that Jack was just some guy was going to end up blowing up in her face.

And it did.

But why did she feel as though the day should've been more exciting. Well, one, she didn't tell Jerry, Eddie or Milton that she was going to Japan which could be why they didn't seem to care when she didn't speak up in their conversations or yell at them when they asked her why she hasn't been in the dojo.

It wasn't any of their business anyway but she didn't have to yell. She'd yelled and cried pretty much for the rest of her life in the past three days.

For Jack. For all the pain he'd caused her. All the heartache she went through thinking of his face or hearing his name.

Then for her parents. It was out of happiness, of course. They'd finally gotten a hold of their lives and realized that they had a daughter who'd been trying to handle herself on her own for almost her whole life.

Her mother even told her that since their fighting had gotten so out of hand, they were thinking of speaking to a marriage consultant. Her parents however, were not going to get a divorce. In fact, it seemed the fact that all of them of have been opening up more that their arguing has decreased greatly.

But that didn't stop her from looking around the lunchroom, classroom and even outside when she was waiting for mom to pick her up. No one was going to stop her. No one was going to come after her and attempt to talk her out of leaving.

The real question was, why did she want them to so badly? She wanted to go to Japan. She wants to leave and go on to study and train with teachers that'll teach her plenty. Why did she want so badly to tell her friends and Romeo that after the dance, she'll be resigning from school and moving half way across the Earth?

_Why _did all of a sudden did she become so desperate for some reaction to her actions lately, that she was in the possible mindset of wanting to see Jack.

It was probably because everyone being still was driving her crazy.

_I don't feel any indifferent. I'm going to Japan. I've done it, my mom is checking with her job as is dad and everything will be great. Minny always had had some sort of love for Japanese cuisine. _

_Everything will be fine._

Mika was going to boil her alive and throw her bones down a well when she found out. She would probably go on a rampage and text bomb her phone for a week.

But she would get over it…

Everyone would get over it…

Everything will be fine.

"Kim?" Someone said from the darkness. After her mother had picked her up from school and dropped her off at home, she realized that she couldn't keep inside the house and do nothing. She had to move, anything to keep her from thinking too deeply.

And somehow she ended up at the place she least expected.

"Rudy?"

He stood on the porch in a bathrobe, wide-eyed at the fact that Kim was there. Apparently her feet had taken her to a place she thought she'd find peace.

"What are you doing here? Isn't it a school night?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to-uh talk to you."

"About what? You know what? Just come on inside, it's kind of chilly out here."

Reluctantly, Kim made her way up the stairs and into the house. It wasn't even Rudy's house really. It belonged to his parents but they were rarely there because they enjoyed traveling the world and exploring ancient treasure or something like that.

She stared at the staircase the turned into a dark hallway, where all of the bedrooms were and wondered how Rudy could live in such a creepy place. Not to mention the random things that was hung on the wall, to take away bad spirits.

Or so, Rudy's mother claimed to have believed on her trip to Peru.

"More decorations? They look…nice?" Kim tried. Rudy winced and went to the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I lock my door before I go to sleep. No creepy masks or symbols to stare at." He came out with two mugs, a few minutes later and Kim raised her eyebrow.

"You made tea?"

He looked confused at first then looked at the cups, "Oh! These? God, no! I hate tea, this is warm milk." Rudy held out one of mugs to her and she grabbed it.

"Well, thanks."

"No problem."

Silence.

"So, Kim, what'd want to talk to me about? Like how you missed almost three months of karate? Or maybe the fact that you got accepted to a school in Japan but refused to tell me about it." Rudy didn't yell. Actually the fact that he said it so calmly is what made her scared.

Rudy rarely got mad at her, but missing classes for three months for some boy sounded sort of ridiculous in her head. And the shock that ran through her was almost as paralyzing as the fright she received from Rudy's calm/angry voice.

"H-How did you know about that?"

"Oh please! You think Minny could find a karate school on her own? She doesn't even know how to use the internet. I was the one who gave her the form so she could fill it out for you. I waited for some results and when I didn't get any, I thought you go rejected. But no, you did get accepted and with flying colors, I might add. It's just that Minny told me a couple weeks ago, that you were going to Japan and I put two and two together."

He sipped his drink while Kim stared at him.

He set everything up? Rudy was the one who told Minny about the school?

"Rudy, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. It's just that, a lot has been happening to me over the last three months and I just didn't think I could take going to karate with my head filled like that."

It wasn't a lie. It just wasn't the _whole _truth.

"Things filled in your head? Like Jack? Is that why you haven't been coming? Because of Jack?"

Kim sighed and closed her eyes, "Yeah."

"Was there some sort of rivalry between the two of you?"

"No." Kim laughed humorlessly, "The exact opposite actually." And somehow, with the cup full of milk, warming her hands, she went in to tell the story of her and Jack. Something she hasn't told anyone and yet she felt that Rudy deserved an explanation since she's been MIA for so long.

It felt like relief to get it all out. She didn't cry or feel overwhelming grief and sadness like before but telling a story like that definitely wasn't her cup of tea. Rudy nodded but didn't give her the look of pity that she'd expected from everyone, probably the reason she kept the story to herself. She felt bad enough without other people doing it for her.

Kim even decided to tell him how she's been feeling mixed emotions about leaving.

"The real question you want to ask yourself is, why do you feel like someone needs to tell you to stay or fight for you somehow if all you're going to do is turn them down?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe I'm just going to miss them. That's probably what all my second guessing is."

"Or maybe, you feel that everything in your life right now doesn't need change. Your parents seem happy. You seemed to have told Jack off. Your friends are here. Why change something that doesn't need change?"

"But I do want to go." Kim said in a voice just above a whisper. And that voice didn't sound very convincing, not even to her.

"Then go. What's stopping you? Certainly not Jack, after everything he did."

"No. But I think he might have a part in the reason." Said Kim, who rose from her spot on the couch and put her mug on the coffee table.

"Leaving?"

"Yeah. But thanks, Rudy." She smiled at him and he gave her a knowing look, "For the milk."

"Anytime."

**Author's Notes: I AM SO SORRY! I was still trying to recover from being sick this week and completely forgot to post on Thursday and when I remembered last night, I was **_**beyond **_**exhausted from the long week and knew that if I attempted to write a chapter, the end result wouldn't turn out so well. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**

**Review&Favorite or Follow**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	28. Dance In A Day

The day had finally come. Friday. Three weeks after Christmas break and Kim didn't have anything but a huge banner hanging up in the front hall telling people to get ready and nineteenth century-arized. With a smile on her face, she began to race down to her first class.

"Kim! Kim! We're not racing!" Mika appeared by her side, smiling. Kim smiled back warmly. After Rudy's talk, she knew exactly what would be the deal breaker on whether or not she goes or stays.

_The dance._

"I know. Just have a pep in my step is all."

"What crawled up your butt and made a meadow? Is it the dance."

"Yes. Why? Am I always angry or something?" Kim fixed the bookbag strap on her shoulder and laughed incredulously.

"No. Was this all because of a special someone?" Mika wiggled her eyebrows. Kim rolled her eyes but blushed nonetheless. It was because of a special someone that she knew that going to the dance would be a good idea.

"Maybe."

"Does this person's name start with a letter J?"

The smile instantly vanished from Kim's face, "Absolutely not."

Mika's eyes flashed with some sort of anger that wasn't directed to Jack because of what he did to Kim, but more like he did something personally to her.

"What did he do?" She asked coldly.

"Um, I'll spare you the details until after school. I wanted to keep this happy mojo going all day. I need to be in a good mood if I'm going to plan everything in the gym tonight, so wish me luck."

"Okay. I'm sure it'll be great. I gotta go." Mika said before darting down the corridor. Something was definitely going on and she was being left out of it.

[*]

"Excuse me? Is Principal Hawkman here?" Kim said to the angry secretary. The woman looked up at Kim, a scowl fixed on her face.

"I'm afraid he stepped out of his office for a moment. Come back later."

"But I have to tell him something important. It's about the dance, can't you just give him a message?"

"What type of message is it?" She drawled out, resting her head on her hand.

"It's a quick one. Promise."

"Go on then."

"Okay. Well I was wondering if you could announce to everyone that the penpal dance is today and to check the banner in the front hall for more info-"

"Characters are up. You can leave now."

"But are you gonna remember all that? I mean-do you want me to write it down somewher-"

"Ms. Crawford, I would appreciate it if you were to disperse from this office before I combust and end up going to jail for ringing a student's neck."

"Alright. I'm going." Kim made a beeline for the door, messaging her neck at the thought of the secretary choking her. Some people just never had a good day in their lives.

[*]

"Okay. So I have: Masks, Streamers, table cloth, utensils, napkins. That's just about it." Kim smiled as she checked everything off of the list. A disco ball crossed her mind until she realized that putting a disco ball but it would look odd with everyone dressed modernly. The masquerade apparel had to be cut because of the such short notice on the date.

After paying for everything, Kim decided to call Mika and tell her to stay neutral and avoid talking to Jack at all costs. Things will get more complicated that way and if she does talk to Jack, she'll find out that Kim lied to her about what really happened between them.

There was no way that she was going to let Mika find out about this.

"Now to find a caterer who can deliver in a day." Kim said to herself.

[][]

"Hey, Mika! What's going o-OW!"

"What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. You?!" Mika said in between smacks to the back of Jack's head. Jerry stood in the corner amused as Jack winced.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean?'" Mika mimicked him before shoving him, "I mean, what the hell was going through your fucking skull when you decided to break my best friend's heart again. So, I wanna know what the hell you were doing and why the hell someone else is making her smile."

"I tried to spare her feelings by pretending I didn't remember who she was. Then she found out and got mad at me."

"You idiot! Now, what? The whole plan turned to shit because of your lack of brain cells." Mika paced the room and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You don't have to worry, Mika. I got everything covered."

"Oh, do you? Like how you did before with the amnesia game? That was a _really_ well thought out plan, that ended up with you being replaced by some other guy that she's supposed to be seeing at the dance."

"Mika! I told you, I got this covered, I found a way to make it up to Kim. And if that turns out to be a bust too, I know who the guy that she's going to meet is." Jack put his hands behind his head, a triumphant look on his face as Mika stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Who is it?"

[*]

"Thanks for helping me lug this stuff inside. I know how much trouble this must be."

"Not at all, Ms. Crawford. I'm always happy to help you."

"Well, thanks anyway. I think I may have overestimated the number of people that are coming to the party. Are 500 cups too much?" Kim laughed.

"Well, of course not. Every guest could get ten cups for the whole night and fill each one with whatever they want. The real issue that you need to look out for is what's being put into those drinks. Don't want any drunk teenagers roaming around on the street. And the mess afterwards."

"Don't worry, Charles. I'm so responsible that it should've been my middle name. You can just leave them by the bathroom door over there. I could just take all of them into the gym."

"You sure, you don't need any more help?"

"Positive. Now let me work my magic. I still gotta call the catering company."

Charles saluted her goodbye as she took one of the crates of decorations and headed towards the gym. She leaned her back against the door and it opened, revealing different colored lights illuminating every angle of the room.

The tables were set up along the sides of the room, so there was a wide aisle leading up to the DJ stand. Kim gawked at how elegant everything looked. The flower in the middle of the linen lined table. A note caught her eye however and she slowly walked to get it, unsure if this was a dream.

It read:

_Hope you have a wonderful night._

_-J_

**Author's Notes: For anyone who doesn't understand anything in the story, feel free to PM me and I'll gladly answer them. If there are any grammatical errors too, I'd gladly fix them. In **_**Here I Lie **_**there are a lot of questions from people because of some of the things I type. **

**So,**

**ASK AWAY !**

**Review&Favorite or Follow**

**-Nicole xoxo**

**p.s.**

**visit me on wattpad !**

**My username is faiirytail**


	29. Welcome to the Seaford Penpal Dance!

All of the stuff in the crate hit the floor.

Everything. Every detail in the room was riveting. It couldn't have been better even if she'd planned it and did it all herself. The worst part of it all, was that the person she felt so conflicted about, was the one who had put in the time and probably loads of money to do all of this.

Yet, she didn't feel any different about him. The burning of holding a grudge kept making its way into her mind and reminding her that this was the boy who didn't know the meaning of love. He didn't know what the meaning of feelings were either. Although he thinks that he can buy someone's love by making all of this.

Kim was grateful, _oh was she grateful. _She could almost call him and thank him but that would just complicate things. He couldn't just buy her love by doing things like this. For all the things he's done, all the lies he's told…

This dance, no matter how perfect it was, couldn't make up for that.

Kim took one look at the note once more, thinking how he must've felt when he wrote it. What he must've expected…

And then she ripped it.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Then another. And another. Over and over until it looked like a pile of white confetti.

She threw it in the garbage then shook herself.

_Romeo. Romeo is coming and he's going to be here. _

_For you._

[*]

"You look beautiful, Kim. I'm surprised you set everything up so quickly." Minny said, curling the last piece of her hair.

"Yeah, me neither. I guess, all those decorations were for nothing, the gym wasn't even that big enough to decorate." Kim said, forcing a smile.

"Okay. The last piece and you're done!"

"Thanks so much, Minny! I look like…a celebrity." Kim grinned in the mirror and did a 360 in the mirror. Minny returned the smile as her eyes began to water.

Kim resisted the urge to giggle at Minny's theatrics.

"You've, You've grown so much."

"Minny, I'm just going to a dance. You know you've done this at possibly every event that involves me dressing up and looking nice. Kim first dance recital, the time she played Rudolph in her Christmas play in third grade, even when she went to the Valentine's Dance with Jack.

Kim remembered Minny interrogating him at the door and making sure that there wasn't any funny business after the dance. The thought almost brought a smile to her face.

Minny gasped, appalled, "I do not! You just look wonderful and I might know why you wanted to look so nice tonight." She winked.

Kim blushed, "Minny!"

"I was a girl once too. I helped invent the wheel."

"Bye, Minny."

"Have a good night, Kimmy." Minny closed the door and walked down the stairs. Kim looked back in the mirror and took a deep breath.

No matter how different she looked, no matter what kind of mask she put on. Kim couldn't help but feel that after this dance everything was going to change.

[*]

People were crowded into the gym while different colored lights bounced off of their dancing silhouettes.

Music pounded her ear drums and the whole scene just took her breath away.

"Boo!" Someone said from behind her. She jumped of course but not before hitting the offender in the stomach.

"Ow! Kim!"

"Jerry, you're such an idiot!"

"Mika?" Kim said once she turned around. She guessed the one with dark angel wings and making gagging noises was Jerry and the girl next to him who was grinning, was Mika.

"Didn't think that we were coming, huh?" She nudged Kim.

"You don't have penpals!" said Kim incredulously.

"But Milton does and so does Eddie. Not to mention Ja-erry." Mika said, smiling nervously at her slip up.

"Were you gonna say…Jack? Is he here?"

_Who's his penpal?_

"No. I think he had to finish his project or something. If he doesn't do it now, he'll never get what he wants."

Kim looked at her, suspiciously.

"The grade, I meant. He wants to get into a good college." Mika smiled.

"Th-That's great, really. But I'm going to have to catch up with you guys later. I have to go meet Ro-I mean drink some punch."

"Okay, well don't go running off into the sunset with a bowl of punch." Mika winked and walked off, Jerry stumbling behind her. Kim wondered if Eddie was going to meet Grace tonight as well. He did talk about joining the penpal program because he heard that Grace was going to.

All of the Grace stuff seemed like it happened ages ago because of how much Jack has changed things.

Kim walked to the punch bowl and poured herself a cup while not so subtly watching the door.

_Was he already here? Did I miss him?_

The moment the crimson liquid touched her lips, she almost spit it back out. Decked out in a tux that could make him look like he belonged in a nineteenth century ballroom. Kim didn't know how she could know what made him so appealing.

Maybe because his entrance to the gym seemed had sort of a Cinderella-esque. Maybe because deep down, she felt like she knew him. But what truly made up her mind, was the place on the dance floor he decided to stop.

The middle.

_It's Romeo. It has to be. There's just no way that someone like that would stop someplace so specific. Then look around the room, as if searching for something. Or someone…_

Kim's heart seemed to stop. This was the moment she'd been waiting for, for so long. All the letters, all the cheesy flirty lines. They've all led up to this very moment. Kim put down the punch and made sure that her heart was still beating. After wiping the sweat from her palms on the sides of her dress and fixing her mask, she began making her way to the middle of the dancefloor.

_It's now or never._

**A|N – Sorry if this chapter was boring. It's basically a filler, leading up to the grand finale which will be the next two or three episodes. **

**Hope you enjoyed it somewhat :]**

**Review&Favorite or Follow**

**-Nicole xoxo**


	30. My Happy Ending

It felt like a million years until Kim finally reached the dance floor.

She was grateful that she wasn't wearing a long dress because the crowd was vicious when you tried to take away their precious time to dance or better yet _grind _with each other.

Once she was near the middle, where Romeo was standing, she fell for him.

_Literally._

Everyone bumped and shoved and she ended up landing perfectly in his arms. He looked down at her and she seemed breathless. Once she could stand up straight, a slow song commenced. Thankfully that meant that everyone had to act civilized.

Unfortunately that meant that the winner of the worst dancer award got to dance with the most beautiful boy in the room.

_Great…_

Very slowly, he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm guessing you're okay." He whispered in her ear and she shivered. _Who knew Romeo would be so…intimate and…desirable?_

"Uh, um…mhm." She nodded, her whole body shaking from such close contact. Kim felt him grin as his lips were pressed to her forehead.

"Did this costume fit your description?" He asked and Kim smiled up at him.

"Better than I ever imagined. I can't believe you're really here." Kim said incredulously now that she found her voice.

"Me neither. I've waited so long to…be with you."

Kim stiffened. _Be with me? Did that imply…?_

"Be with me? As in…?"

"Relationship. That is, if you want to."

_The question that has haunted me since I 'met' Romeo. If he really meant all the things he told me as much as I meant the stuff I said back. I could forget all about…Jack. I could start over with someone that doesn't manipulate me but truly cares for me._

_That is all I ever wanted. Jack has no part of my heart, that will soon belong to Romeo. _

_I'm sure of it._

"I do want to."

He grinned, "That-That's great. I just have one thing to ask."

"Anything." Kim snuggled against his chest as they continued to sway to the music.

"You have to promise me, that once you find out who I am, nothing will change. This very moment where I am with the girl I love, staring at her and she's looking at me the same way; that moment won't change once it's midnight."

"Is that the time we're supposed to take it off?"

"Well, I just thought that if we're going with the disguises like Cinderella, might as well honor her by taking off our own masks off and revealing who we truly are."

Kim laughed softly, her hands playing with his bow tie, "I never imagined you to be so…poetic."

"I'm glad I impress you. In case I forget to mention this later while we're…doing _things, _you look absolutely lovely this evening Anonymous."

She lifted her head, blushing at how cutely arrogant he was. When her pen name was finally spoken out loud, it did sound kind of ridiculous.

"As do you, Romeo. You know the curiosity has been killing me. I've been _dying _to know who you are."

"Are you asking me for a hint? Why, I've never been so insulted, Anonymous," He touched his hand to his heart, feigning pain.

"No. I just-well, you're not Todd, right?"

"Doesn't Todd have a boyfriend?"

"Did everyone know about that but me?"

"Most likely. But you'll be happy to know that Todd is very happy."

"That's good. By the way, what did you mean by us doing _things?"_ Kim asked curiously though she felt she already knew the answer to that.

"I don't know. What did you think I meant? What could two hormonal teenagers that clearly attracted to one another do…_all by themselves._"

Kim gasped, putting out in the open made the thought even more embarrassing.

"You're such a perv." Kim hit his chest playfully.

"I was gonna say play _Scrabble._ I am the master at that game after all."

"Pretty cocky for someone so deep and charismatic. I guess I can cross plenty of guys off the list."

"If you're so sure, take a guess before the moment of truth comes. Hurry it up; it's 11:58."

"Alright. John?"

"Perry? Nope."

"I thought there would be a sort of soft-hearted football jock like in that Hilary Duff movie."

"I'm not really a jock."

"Okay well, then that's like half the school." Kim joked as Jack bent his head down. They were now face to face and Kim could do nothing but stare at his lips. They were too tempting.

"11:59." Everything about this moment felt familiar. Except there was no room full of students and there were no masks blocking the identity of the person Kim was across from.

Kim's hand went from Romeo's bowtie to her mask and she slowly lifted it off her face.

"Kim." He said but he didn't sound surprised.

"You knew? H-How did you know that it was me?" She said, trying to wrap her head around the fact that everything she was telling her penpal, every single thing…he knew exactly who it was coming from.

Instead of answering, he pressed his lips against hers. It was almost desperate how hard he kissed her, trying to grasp every moment of it. She knitted her fingers in his hair which had been gelled back and kissed back just as roughly.

Then it all hit her at once.

The familiarity of everything that was happening. The reason why she felt like she knew Romeo the moment he walked into the gym. The way he sweet talked her and the look on his face once she removed her mask.

Only one person could be able to pull all of this off.

Kim pulled back immediately, anger surging through her as she pulled Romeo's mask off his head.

Oh, how she wished she'd been wrong.

A hand came to catch the horrified gasp that threatened to escape her lips as well as the tears that were welling up.

"Y-You-"

"Kim, you promised that nothing would change after this."

She just shook her head as the tears came anyway. People were starting to look and she didn't feel like being the talk of the school. Kim made her way towards the door, guaranteeing that _he _was going to follow her.

"How could you?! After everything you put me through. You decide to play this awful joke on me? Why? What did I ever do to you to deserve this? Was it Ricky? Actually, that isn't even a good enough reason to pull half the things you pulled."

"Kim, I love you. I am _in love _with you. Please I didn't even know it was you until…"

"Until what, Jack?!"

"Until I saw the necklace on you that night. In the dojo. I thought that I was finding someone I could have a relationship with. Someone that I didn't have to lie to. Someone to start over with and the girl that I fell in love with just so happened to be you."

"That is such a load of crap."

"Please believe me, Kim. I would _never _do anything to hurt you. I had to go through all this trouble just so you wouldn't hate me. I can't stand the thought of you not being close to me."

"You can't even imagine how much I want to believe you. You don't know how much I would love to forget all of this even happened. The bet. The penpal thing. The amnesia act. You don't know how much I want to just jump into your arms and kiss you. But the thing is, I can't forget it. I can't forget any of the horrible things you did. I love you, Jack. But I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Love you. Be near you. It just hurts too much."

"I know," Kim sat on the grass outside, not caring about her dress any longer. Jack sat down right next to her.

"I don't know what to do about it though. I thought that going Japan would be a great way to rid you of my life but that didn't go so well. I even had warm milk with Rudy." Kim said, smiling slightly at the thought. A weight felt like it was lifted from her shoulders getting all of this off her chest, so much so that Jack's presence didn't seem to irritate her.

She was all angered out.

"I think it might rain." Jack said to himself.

"That's good. Makes a good excuse as to why I'll be late to get home. Even though I'm tired. Mostly of fighting with you." Kim said softly.

Silence.

"So what do we do now?" Jack asked facing her. Kim bit her lip and sighed.

"What is there to do?"

A glint of mischief flashed in Jack's eyes as he sat up and kissed her. It was more of a feather light kiss but it didn't stop the glorious feeling of happiness go all the way down to her toes. He parted his lips, Kim doing the same, their lips moving in sync.

As Jack seemed to be straddling her, Kim flipped them so she was now on top of him. She pulled back before he got any other ideas and stared at him as tears burned her eyes once more.

"Did you really mean what you said? About…being in love with me? Because I swear it, Jack Brewer if this is just another bet, another game I swear it, I will murder you."

Jack rose up, so now Kim was sitting on his lap and pushed Kim's hair behind her ear, "I meant every single word." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"You swear?"

"I promise."

Kim let out a breath of relief before hitting Jack's arm.

"Ow!" He yelped, "What was that for?"

"For pretending to be my penpal and then making me think I'm Bella Swan, because I had to choose between you and Romeo. Who the hell gave you the impression that this all was a good idea anyway?"

Jack merely grinned and pecked her lips once again. Savoring the moment that he had his girlfriend back. The girl he'd fallen in love with when he was six. Though her bickering didn't stop, Jack found a successful way to silence her. ;)

**Author's Notes: THIS IS IT! The final chapter! I decided instead of dragging this story on longer, I wanted to make everything crystal clear now. They had a happy ending and though I've received requests for sequel to **_**Letters to Romeo**_**, I know that making one would just be dragging on a story that already had an ending.**

**But if your Kick feels are not satisfied, you can go read my Kick story, **_**Here I Lie. **_**Chapter Nine has an extra fluffy ending too ****.**

**Wish you all the best xx**

**Over and out.**

**-Nicole**

**p.s. guess which book is #12 on the most reviews list?**

**THIS ONE! Thank you to everyone who takes the time to follow and favorite **

**And especially to those to review!**

**p.s. if any of you want to take the time to look at the first letter of each chapter starting from chapter 10 to chapter 20, i did a little secret message ;)**

**See you real soon! (Mickey Mouse reference)**


End file.
